Come Home
by Athenaa
Summary: Post saison 2. 6 mois se sont passés après le départ de Clarke. Bellamy essaie tant bien que mal de maintenir à flot le camp JAHA, menacé par une guerre civle, tandis que Clarke se retrouve malgré elle emporté par un tourbillon de découvertes surprenantes. Mais leurs pensées sont toujours connectées car malgré le temps et la distance, ils ont toujours autant besoin l'un de l'autre.
1. Prologue

**Le final a été intense, haletant, déchirant. J'ai rit, pleuré, apprécié. C'était du grand et beau spectacle. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer la séparation (encore). Mais c'était une belle fin, avec une musique et une émotion parfaite. L'alchimie entre les 2 acteurs est parfaite, et même si ça m'a brisé le cœur, je pense maintenant que la séparation n'est pas un mal. Je pense qu'un bond dans le temps est nécessaire en début de saison 3, pour aider Clarke à se reconstruire sans lui. Et il a sans doute besoin d'être sans elle pour devenir le vrai leader qu'il est au fond de lui. Alors les retrouvailles seront définitives (et rapide j'espère !), j'ai de l'espoir, leur relation est magique, platonique ou pas. Cette fan fic, c'est ma saison 3, la saison 3 que j'aimerais voir, même si je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. J'ai 7 mois pour rêver, et oublier qu'une certaine Lexa rentrera forcement en jeu lol. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**PS : Si l'un d'entre vous est doué en anglais, j'aimerais traduire cette fic en anglais, mais mon niveau n'est pas assez bon, contactez moi en privé si ça vous interresse. Merci.**

* * *

_It's gettin' dark, too dark to see_

Clarke était assise dans l'herbe, les cheveux au vent, la douce chaleur du soleil lui réchauffait le visage. Elle soupira. L'hiver s'en était allé, cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle était seule… Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait vécu juste pour survivre, sans pensées, sans espoirs, la morosité de son être allant de pair avec la nature. Mais maintenant c'était différent. La vie, les odeurs, les sons, tout semblait renaitre de mille éclats, comme si la vie reprenait son cours après un long sommeil. La nature oui. Mais pas elle. Elle se sentait désormais déphasée, si du moins elle pouvait l'être encore plus qu'auparavant…

_I feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door_

Elle s'allongea doucement dans l'herbe, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Ce silence… elle l'avait fuit tout ce temps. Pourtant il était subitement agréable. Elle qui refusait habituellement de ralentir. Parce qu'à vrai dire, ralentir c'était penser, et penser c'était pleurer sur son sort. Et même ça, elle ne le méritait pas… Alors elle avait marché, courut même, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble impossible d'aligner 2 pensées cohérentes, impossible de ressentir quoique ce soit.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

Eblouie par les rayons du soleil, elle ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Une sensation étrange de paix l'envahit jusqu'à l'engourdissement.

_\- Ne t'endors pas Clarke._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea un petit moment avant de sourire, sans bouger d'un yota. Elle se sentait si bien.

\- _C'est pourtant tellement tentant. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? _lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

\- _Je ne suis jamais loin de toi tu sais._

Oui, elle savait.

_\- Tu me manques _murmura-t-elle. _Tellement…_

-_ Il est temps de rentrer à la maison Clarke._

_\- Je n'ai plus de maison._

_\- Ta maison est celle du cœur._

_\- Il n'y a plus rien dans mon cœur. Juste le néant._

_\- Le temps guérit toutes les blessures._

_\- Peut être bien. Mais il ne guérit pas toutes les erreurs…_

_\- L'erreur est humaine. _Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. _Qui nous sommes, et qui nous avons besoin d'être pour survivre sont 2 choses totalement différentes, souviens-toi…_

_\- Foutaises ! Pas quand des vies sont en jeu ! Pas quand des vies sont perdues… _répondit-elle la voix vibrante d'émotion…

\- _C'est ça la vie Clarke. On fait ce qu'on croit être le mieux. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, c'est comme ça que le monde avance._

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier leurs visages._

_\- Tant mieux ! Personne ne te le demande. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, c'est tout…_

_\- Comme maman ? _

C'était petit, c'était mesquin. Elle le sentit flancher. Il soupira mais resta stoïque.

_\- Les gens qui t'aiment ont besoin de toi ma chérie._

_\- Je ne les mérite pas…_

_\- Et eux, est ce qu'ils méritent de vivre sans toi ? Ils n'ont pas choisit de t'aimer._

_\- Je croyais que le temps guérissait les blessures ? _nargua-t-elle, impitoyable. _Ils sont mieux sans moi…_

_\- C'est plus facile de le croire ? ça t'aide à mieux t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? _

_\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_\- Que tu fuis ? En effet. Arrête de fuir Clarke._

_\- Je n'en ai pas la force…_

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à s'accélérer tandis qu'elle le vit s'éloigner.

_\- Ne t'en vas pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! PAPAAAA !_

_\- Je serais toujours là ! Je t'aime Clarke. Bats toi ! Pense à toutes les vies que tu as sauvé ! BATS-TOI ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner ._

La tête de Clarke se mit à tourner, si fort que tout devint flou. Elle ne percevait plus la chaleur du soleil, à la place elle sentit le froid prendre possession d'elle peu à peu. Fini les odeurs et le silence apaisant de la nature… Elle entendait juste des bruits, beaucoup de bruit tout autour d'elle, des cris aussi…

« On la perd ! » crut-elle percevoir.

« Elle a perdu bien trop de sang » déclara une voix féminine.

« On n'abandonne pas ! » hurla un homme. « Ici on abandonne pas » murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. « Tiens le coup petite, réveille-toi »

_Réveille-toi… _La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête comme une prière.

_N'abandonne pas… _

« Elle a besoin d'une transfusion ! Sinon elle ne s'en sortira pas ! »

Clarke était désormais consciente de l'agitation qui se jouait autour d'elle, elle essayait désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ça lui semblait affreusement compliqué. Au bout de quelques minutes elle put rassembler ses pensées. Une transfusion ? Où était-elle ? Au camp Jaha ? Elle réussit enfin à entrouvrir les yeux…pour dévisager les parfaits inconnus qui étaient devant elle.

« On ne connait pas son groupe sanguin » déclara la femme. « On risque de la tuer. »

Clarke se mit à réfléchir à grande vitesse, elle regarda doucement autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas au camp. Et il y avait du sang partout. SON sang. Elle referma les yeux, il suffisait qu'elle les laisse fermer suffisamment longtemps, et alors tout serait fini. Les angoisses, la culpabilité, les peurs…envolés. Mais les mots de son père lui revinrent en tête. _Arrête de fuir Clarke… _Oui, arrête de fuir…

Elle rouvrit les yeux devant les deux parfaits inconnus.

« A+ »

L'homme sursauta puis fixa enfin son attention sur elle.

« D'accord. Evie, fais lui la transfusion » dit-il à la femme à ses côtés.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant une poche de sang.

« On t'a trouvé blessé dans la forêt cette nuit » expliqua-t-il à Clarke.

« Où est ce que je suis ? » articula-t-elle avec difficulté, cédant à la curiosité.

L'homme sourit. « On t'expliquera quand tu auras reprit des forces. Je m'appelle Rob. »

Devant son silence, il ajouta « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Clarke » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Clarke crut déceler une étincelle bizarre dans les yeux de Rob, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la peur ? de l'excitation ? de l'admiration ? Cela dit, son expression disparut vite au profit d'un joli sourire narquois.

« Bienvenue, Clarke du peuple du ciel ! »

Clarke blanchit instantanément. « Quoi ? »

Rob se mit à rire franchement devant son air ahuri.

« Désolé, mais ta réputation t'as devancée jeune fille. »

Clarke le dévisagea sans rien comprendre.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel, qui a terrassé Mont Weather à l'aide de 2 personnes ? Tu es une légende princesse Clarke»

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door…_

* * *

**Comme Jason Rothenberg l'a fait remarqué, Clarke from Sky people est en train de devenir une légende. Et je trouve l'idée sympa, c'est pour ça que je l'ai inclut à l'histoire.**

**Mais où est Clarke ? Quels grounders connaissent la notion de groupes sanguins ? C'est bizarre quand même….Est-elle loin des siens ? Et Bellamy ?**

**La suite au prochain épisode ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Je tenait aussi à remercier les personnes auxquelles je ne peux répondre directement:**

**\- Ocane B: merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur!**

\- **BIBOU1234: merci à toi aussi. je vais upsdater régulièrement oui, j'essaierais toutes les semaines, au pire tous les 10 jours**

* * *

Il était éreinté, la sueur dégoulinait de son front, et il aurait sans doute du mal à bouger pendant quelques jours. Mais que ça faisait du bien d'être concentré, d'être fatigué. Au moins il ne pensait pas. Il ne pensait plus. Un instant de paix qu'il savait éphémère…

Bellamy releva la tête. Le soleil était au Zénith, ils allaient devoir rentrer, les après midi devenaient trop chaudes ces derniers temps. Et il n'aimait pas quitter le camp trop longtemps, la sécurité des siens était incertaine…

« Miller » appela-t-il. « Aides moi à les mettre dans le charriot » lui demanda-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Depuis l'aube, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de couper du bois, le maximum qu'ils pouvaient emporter en un seul voyage. Le camp devait être fortifié, ils devaient se préparer à toute éventualité, et pouvoir se protéger convenablement.

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver au camp, Kane leur amena une bouteille, qu'ils engloutirent sans peine.

« Beau travail » apprécia-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Bellamy, qui lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Il se sentait toujours un peu gêné de la confiance que Kane avait mit entre ses mains.

_5 mois plus tôt…_

_Bellamy s'était isolé à l'écart du camp. Il aimait ça désormais. Etre seul. Tranquille. Ne pas parler. Il avait du mal à supporter la présence de ses camarades, même celle d'Octavia… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, non pas que quelqu'un lui ait mit un couteau sous la gorge, non, mais au fond de son cœur il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il serait là pour veiller sur eux, comme il veillerait toujours sur O. Seulement, ça aurait était tellement tentant de partir… comme elle… Peut être le poids sur ses épaules serait-il un peu moins lourd à porter ? Ou peut être pas… _

_Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, trop emmêler dans les méandres de ses réflexions._

_« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »_

_Bellamy hocha la tête._

_« Pas ici » enchaina Kane. « Abby nous attend à l'intérieur »_

_Abby était silencieuse et les fuyait du regard. Bellamy sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là devant eux. Il savait surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être devant LUI. LUI qui avait laissé partir sa fille, LUI qui n'avait rien fait pour la retenir. Il déglutit péniblement en repensant à la Clarke désœuvrée qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras l'espace d'un instant, en pensant combien cela pourrait l'apaiser de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras… Mais c'était Abby qu'il avait devant les yeux. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre sa peine… _

_« Abby…Abby abandonne le poste de chancelière » commença Kane en s'éclaircissant la voix._

_Bellamy ne sut quoi répondre. Ils avaient besoin d'être soudé et organisé. Plus personne n'avait le droit d'abandonner…_

_« De ce fait, je suis promu nouveau chancelier »_

_Selon Bellamy, ce n'était pas un mauvais point. Marcus Kane avait prouvé plus d'une fois ses capacités de dirigeant. Et dans une certaine mesure, Bellamy avait foi en son jugement._

_« Seulement, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour ça. Pour tout avouer, je ne pense pas qu'une personne seule soit capable de ça » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. « Toi et Clarke nous avez démontré que les règles sur l'arche, n'avaient plus lieu d'être sur terre »_

_Marcus jeta un œil en direction d'Abby, cherchant une approbation, n'obtenant que de l'indifférence._

_« Si nous régissons notre camp, comme nous régissions l'arche, nous sommes condamnés j'en suis certain » conclut-il de façon plus catégorique._

_Bellamy restait silencieux. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop où Marcus voulait en venir._

_« Je te propose de partager le poste Bellamy. Les jeunes ont confiance en toi, comme ils avaient confiance…hum…en Clarke. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

« Bell, il faut qu'on parle ».

Octavia venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Il voulait terminer leur tour de guêt, ça lui semblait être la chose la plus importante à faire. Garder des objectifs. C'était ça l'important, avoir des objectifs pour s'occuper l'esprit… et le corps. Surtout en ces temps agités : la rébellion grondait de toute part entre les 12 clans de grounders. L'histoire de « Clarke kom skai kru » , qui avait sauvé son peuple, seule contre tous, avait fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Elle incarnait le courage et la force. Il sourit à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle incarnait le courage et la force pour lui…

Il jeta un œil alternativement au bois qu'il venait de ramener, et à la tour de guêt, avant de baisser la tête en signe de reddition.

« Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Indra. Elle voudrait… » Octavia hésita longuement, elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

« Elle voudrait qu'on s'allie »

Bellamy secoua la tête en signe d'indignation, la poitrine secoué par un pauvre rire.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère » reprit-il cette fois ci on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Bell, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi, rien ne pourra nous protéger tu le sais ! On est en plein milieu d'un futur champ de bataille. Il faut choisir son camp ! »

« Mon seul camp c'est nous » murmura-t-il.

Il stoppa la réponse d'Octavia d'une seule main. «Stop O, La décision est prise. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre nos vies en danger ! Les grounders ne sont pas tous à mettre dans le même sac Bell ! Beaucoup contestent les décisions de Lexa tu le sais bien. » insista-t-elle.

« Stop ! » hurla-t-il cette fois franchement. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Lexa, encore moins entendre Octavia prononcer son nom. Il regretta immédiatement sa rudesse devant l'expression peinée qu'il vit naitre sur le visage de sa petite sœur.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Bell. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Le résultat aurait été le même si Octavia l'avait giflé. Au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse.

Il croisa le regard de Kane, qui avait suivi la scène et soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée Marcus. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut être bien. Mais est ce qu'on peut survivre sans une alliance ? On devrait peut être retourner à Polis et… »

« Non. On a déjà essayé. » Bellamy se prit la tête entre les mains. « C'est bon, je vais parler à Indra. Il est hors de question qu'on passe un accord avec Lexa » enchérit-il, plus déterminé que jamais.

Bellamy cligna des yeux en se remémorant son court passage à Polis…

_1 mois auparavant_

_« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée » hésita Marcus, pourtant en marche vers la capitale. « Lexa a clairement mit fin à notre alliance et… » Il soupira « Bellamy, tu sais déjà tout ça, et je sais pourquoi tu veux y aller mais…rien ne dit qu'elle soit là bas… »_

_Bellamy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait ressortir de bon de son passage à Polis. Plutôt, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il venait chercher dans la capitale des Grounders. Marcus n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler… "Puissions nous nous revoir un jour". Ces quelques mots le hantaient depuis plusieurs mois. Cela faisait presque 5 mois qu'elle était partit, et pour être honnête, même si son esprit était occupé ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Sans doute trop... S'il y avait un petit, un tout petit espoir qu'elle soit venue se réfugier ici, alors il saisirait cette chance. Il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle était la seule personne dont il attendait l'approbation, la seule personne qui avait jamais osé croire en lui. Et pour cela, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait un jour faire, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant._

_"Bellamy... bienvenu à Polis. Tu es un survivant" déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot…_

_Bellamy serra ses poings de façon imperceptible. Il avait devant lui la raison de tant de sacrifices humain. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais, il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Elle avait trahi leur alliance, trahi leur confiance et si ce n'était pas pour Clarke, il ne se serait même pas déplacé. _

_"Ce n'est pas grâce à vous" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, faisant face à Lexa._

_Marcus posa une main sur son épaule._

_"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vous laisse discuter" _

_Bellamy savait qu'il avait tort, il savait qu'en tant que leader, il aurait du faire face, il aurait du prendre ses responsabilités, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenait, parce que s'il s'écoutait, il ferait demi tour et lui mettrait une balle dans la tête. Il inspira et expira profondément, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Sa colère ne servirait pas son peuple. Il n'aurait pas du venir. C'est alors qu'il croisa son regard. Elle était là, à moins de 20 pas de lui. Elle se rapprocha lentement, l'air impassible._

_"Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrais un jour..."_

_"J'avoue que je m'en serais bien passé... Echo..."_

_Il détourna la tête, tout cela lui donnait la migraine._

_"Je voulais te remercier, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je tenais à le faire"_

_"Tu m'excuseras si ça me laisse indifférent , venant de quelqu'un qui a trahi ma confiance..."_

_"J'ai obéis à un ordre Bellamy... je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas, moi même je n'ai pas compris" le défia-t-elle soudain._

_"Mais tu as obéis quand même..."_

_"Nous ne sommes pas régit par les mêmes règles. Quand on nous donne un ordre, on ne se pose pas de questions" grimaça Echo, clairement mal à l'aise avec cette idée. "Mais ne va pas croire qu'on approuve tous le comportement de Lexa..." murmura-t-elle après s'être assurée que personne ne regardait._

_Bellamy haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant d'elle « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il soudain._

_« On n'est peut être pas aussi éduqué que vous, on n'est peut être pas aussi armés que vous, ni même aussi civilisé sans doute » commença-t-elle en grimaçant. « Mais on est un peuple fier et courageux. Et ce qu'à fait Lexa, même si elle a soit disant sauvé son peuple, ce n'est pas franchement courageux. Pourquoi à ton avis parle-t-on de la légende de Clarke ? Elle a été une inspiration pour beaucoup ici. Les 12 clans sont au bord de l'implosion » enchaina-t-elle en un murmure que Bellamy compris à peine._

_Bellamy regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait paisible, mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort se dit-il…_

_Il se tourna alors vers Echo, et c'est avec une petite voix remplie d'espoir qu'il lui demanda « Est-ce que Clarke est venue ici ? »_

_Elle le regarda avec étonnement « Je ne l'ai jamais croisé, désolée » _

_Il baissa la tête avec déception, à quoi donc s'était-il attendu ? Qu'elle lui tombe du ciel et qu'elle rentre gentiment au camp avec lui ? Il partageait sa culpabilité. Il savait que rien n'était fini, que rien ne serait jamais fini…_

_Il ne savait plus comment il avait fini dans son lit cette nuit là. Mais pendant un bref instant, avec la chaleur d'une femme contre sa peau, il s'était senti revivre un petit peu, juste un petit peu…_

Bellamy se résigna à rejoindre sa petite soeur et laissa derrière lui sa fierté. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Désormais c'était vivre ensemble Ou mourir seuls...

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre centré sur Bellamy. Il y a beaucoup de chose à ingurgiter mais c'était un peu nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé au camp jaha durant ces 6 mois. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Clarke et promet... de grosses révélations...**

**Laissez moi vos reviews ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir autant trainé pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai été un peu dépassée par mes autres fan fic, surtout que j'ai une nouvelle idée de fan fic AU en tête lol.**

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui suivent et prennent le temps de mettre des commentaires, ainsi qu'aux Guests (Marion et Ocane B), et merci de votre patience !**

**Un grand merci à Marion de m'avoir traduit les 2 premiers chapitres en anglais ;)**

* * *

Clarke avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. Ou plutôt, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était reposée, où elle s'était _sentie_ reposée.

Dehors il faisait jour, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pouvait deviner de son lit. La pièce où elle était était grande et lumineuse grâce à la petite encoche qui servait de fenêtre. Elle tenta de se redresser mais fut prise d'un vertige et retomba péniblement sur son oreiller en soufflant. Elle réessaya, cette fois bien plus doucement, et réussi à s'assoir les pieds ballants sur le côté de son lit, malgré la douleur sourde qui la lancinait sur son côté droit. Elle regarda pensivement son pansement en se remémorant parfaitement la douleur aigue qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque la flèche l'avait transpercée. Elle posa le pied par terre en grimaçant de douleur, laissant par la même occasion s'échapper un léger gémissement. Elle sursauta au son de son rire, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tellement il était immobile. Elle fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant. C'était l'homme , comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui Rob… l'homme qui lui avait parlé quand elle était encore inconsciente.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où on l'avait soigné, aux personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé, à quand elle pourrait enfin partir…et surtout aux moyens de s'échapper si nécessaire…

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour mieux supporter la douleur, et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever » se contenta-t-il de lui dire, avec un air septique.

« Je veux sortir d'ici »

« La porte est là bas » lui indiqua-t-il d'un signe de la tête.

Elle se tourna vers la porte mais chancela aussitôt et perdit l'équilibre. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras.

« Tu veux partir mais tu es incapable de faire un pas correctement. Tu n'iras pas très loin Clarke » soupira-t-il. « Tu es courageuse. Mais le courage n'est rien sans l'intelligence » la sermonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en la raccompagnant vers son lit.

« Est-ce que je suis prisonnière ? ». Ça semblait logique, elle était une intrus, une étrangère, et quelqu'un la surveillait visiblement jour et nuit.

« Tu vois des chaines quelque part ? »

« Il y a différentes façon d'être prisonnière » lui répondit-elle en le dévisageant d'un air impassible.

A sa grande surprise, il se mit à rire. Elle se demanda alors quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. A vu d'œil, il semblait bien plus vieux, peut être 40-45 ans. Mais son rire le rendait plus juvénile, presqu'adolescent…

« Tu as sans doute raison. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore de réponse à ta question. Mais j'y travaille ». Clarke crut déceler un éclat de malice fugace dans son regard.

« En attendant, tu retournes au lit, parce que pour tout te dire, ici, on ne gaspille pas les poches de sang. Alors je vais au moins m'assurer que tu ne gâches pas celle qu'on t'a transfusé. » conclut-il en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou.

« C'est où _ici_ ?» eut-elle la force de demander avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un état pseudo apathique, jonglant entre délire et sommeil.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » lui répondit-il le visage fermé, sans qu'elle ne l'entende vraiment.

* * *

« Tu devrais dormir, je prends le relais si tu veux »

Rob leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, prenant soin de le détailler sans lui répondre tout de suite.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? L'attacher ? La torturer ? Elle est seule et loin de son camp, quel genre de menace crois-tu qu'elle est pour nous ?

Le jeune homme soupira. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des avis contraires, que je ne peux pas te comprendre papa. Je comprends, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ais raison…"

Rob lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Arrête de t'en faire Evan. Quoique tu en penses j'ai la situation sous contrôle. Fais moi confiance. »

Evan hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Clarke alterna les périodes de veille et de sommeil pendant une éternité.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » demanda-t-elle un matin sans même se tourner vers Rob, qu'elle savait toujours au même endroit.

« 4 jours . Mais la fièvre a baissé depuis hier. Evie va changer ton bandage et tu vas pouvoir te lever je pense. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? » demanda-t-elle à Evie avec curiosité tandis qu'elle remettait les bandes en place.

« Pour ainsi dire, oui. Du moins, j'aime à le croire » rit-elle en finissant sa tâche.

Cette Evie lui semblait sympathique, pourtant, Clarke n'était pas prête à accorder sa confiance à quiconque.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir ? »

Evie jeta un œil à Rob avant de lui répondre. Etait-il leur chef ? se demanda Clarke. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui prit la parole. « Je t'accompagne dehors » lui dit-il simplement en lui prenant le coude, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas suffisamment stable pour marcher.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lorsqu'elle posa un pied à l'extérieur de l'endroit où elle avait dormi la sidéra totalement. Il y avait une succession de petites maisons en bois blanc, chacune ornée d'une toiture en taule. _Des maisons_. Elle dut se le répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour y croire. Elle n'en avait vu que dans les livres sur l'arche. Les voir en vrai sur terre semblait pour elle être une scène irréaliste.

« On a mis des années à les construire » commenta Rob comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Clarke regarda patiemment tout autour d'elle, comme pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça pourrait toujours lui servir. Elle leva la tête par réflexe et mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt ce qui lui semblait être un projecteur.

« Vous avez l'électricité ? » Clarke était abasourdie par sa question absurde. Comment pourraient-ils avoir l'électricité ?

Rob ricana. « Disons que nous avons mis au point un système ingénieux. Mais peu importe, viens par ici. Ça, ça va t'intéresser » lui dit-il en la menant vers une sorte de cabine située à côté d'une pompe.

« Ça ressemble à… ? » commença Clarke, au grand plaisir de Rob qui lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant « Oui oui, c'est une douche ! Nous n'en avons que 5, donc autant te dire que c'est un luxe, et que les places sont chères ! »

« Comment ça fonctionne ? »

« Tout bêtement. On a un système de pompe qui relie la rivière la plus proche aux cabines. Un seul inconvénient. Il faut pomper » grimaça-t-il. « Mais crois moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Evie t'a préparé des vêtements, et une sorte de savon _immonde_ qu'elle fabrique »

«Non…euh…je ne sais pas… » La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une douche, c'était à Mont Weather, et elle essayait par tous les moyens de refouler cette pensée macabre…

« On a les idées plus claires quand on est propre » insista-t-il les yeux perçants.

Clarke se sentit un peu forcée. Une jeune fille se mit en place pour pomper l'eau de sa douche pendant qu'elle y entrait. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de flotter, de ne pas être réellement là. Elle s'était sentie dévisagée pendant son petit tour d'horizon du camp, et pas que de façon amicale. Quant à Rob, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner mais elle sentait bien que si pour le moment, il prenait des pincettes avec elle, ça ne saurait durer. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau couler sur son visage, elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Si seulement l'eau pouvait laver de tout songea-t-elle désespérément…

Rob l'attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de la douche. Clarke se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas eu tort. Vêtements propres, cheveux relevés, elle paraissait sans doute différente…

« Maintenant on va parler » lui dit-il en l'emmenant à l'écart du camp, avant de s'assoir à même le sol, dans l'herbe. Elle s'installa à ses côtés mais resta silencieuse.

« Combien vous êtes dans votre camp ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Interloquée, Clarke ne lui répondit pas, en vérité, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

« Tu sais Clarke, tout le monde ne partage pas ma… façon de voir les choses te concernant » commença-t-il.

« Ce sont des menaces ? » l'interrompit-elle.

« Non, juste une constatation. Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu si tu veux t'en sortir »

« Et si je n'ai rien à perdre ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas du défi, juste la vérité. « Je ne crains pas pour ma vie car je n'ai rien à perdre, je n'ai pas peur de mourir » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« C'est là où tu as tort, Clarke du peuple du ciel. On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Et on cherche tous quelque chose à gagner. Les gens qu'on aime, les souvenirs, le pardon. Peu importe la raison, peu importe la cause. On en est tous au même point. Toi par exemple. Bellamy ? »

Clarke le regarda, complètement sous le choc. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le sang ayant complètement quitté ses joues.

« Tu vois. On a tous quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ à perdre » ricana-t-il avant d'enchainer « C'est lui que tu appelais quand tu délirais à cause de la fièvre. Tu l'as réclamé plusieurs fois à vrai dire. »

Ça lui était étrange d'entendre son prénom. Bellamy lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain. C'était encore plus étrange de l'avoir appelé quand elle était sur le point de mourir. Quoique. Après tout il était sans doute la seule personne au monde en qui elle avait totalement confiance…

« J'ai tout quitté, et je ne compte pas revenir en arrière. Donc techniquement, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Je n'ai donc peur pour aucun d'entre eux. »

« Et bien peut être que tu as tort. Tu les as laissé en mauvaise posture, avec la guerre civile qui se prépare, ils risquent d'être pulvérisé d'ici peu… »

« Je… expliques moi . S'il te plait » l'implora-t-elle.

« Alors on va faire un marché. Une question contre une question. Ok ? »

« On est censé quoi ? se faire confiance ? » se méfia-t-elle.

« La confiance est la base de tout très chère. Alors je fais ce qu'on me demande de faire. J'essaie de gagner la tienne »

« Et tu me le dis ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? L'honnêteté est la base de la confiance, non ? »

Elle soupira. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeu. Elle aurait voulu se lever et partir sans se retourner. Malheureusement, il était la clé de certaines de ses questions. Et si le camp Jaha était réellement en danger, elle voulait avoir des réponses, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance.

« Je suis partie i mois, donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils sont » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Rob roula des yeux avant de répondre.

« Ok. Je commence alors. Je suis né sur Phoenix. » lui dit-il de ses yeux perçants, avec un demi sourire.

_Phoenix…_ L'information transita dans son cerveau en état de choc. _Phoenix_… La caste la plus riche de l'arche… comme elle…

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis. Je sais bien que la saison 3 ne s'orientera pas comme mon histoire, mais ça me plait bien comme ça :p**

**Une petite question : Est-ce que dans ma fan fic j'incluse A.L.I.E ? A la base j'avais prévu de le faire, mais j'avoue que cette histoire m'ennuie, j'aime pas trop l'idée de l'intelligence artificielle dans les 100. Donnez moi votre avis, dites moi ce que vous préfèreriez )**

**ps: je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laver Clarke. J'en peux plus de ses cheveux lool**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je suis né sur Phoenix..._

La phrase sembla exploser en mille questions dans son cerveau. Elle le regarda l'espace d'un instant, complètement hébétée, avant de se ressaisir.

« Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Quand ? Combien êtes vous… » ce n'était que le début des questions qui lui passaient par la tête, mais déjà il la stoppa de la main.

« Ohhh Ohhhhh… du calme. Donnant donnant » lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke soupira. Lui faire confiance ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un se demanda-t-elle en se remémorant son pacte avec Lexa… Cependant, s'il venait réellement de l'arche, il pourrait être un atout si le camp Jaha était vraiment en danger…

« Qui me prouve que vous venez réellement de l'arche ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, les yeux rétrécis.

Rob se mit à rire. Ça devenait une habitude. Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui était pas désagréable. Clarke lutait contre un élan de sympathie envers lui depuis le début…

« Ok, viens avec moi Clarke » lui dit-il en se relevant.

Elle le suivit vers une des maisons blanches. Elle s'arrêta à la porte en admirant le travail délicat des bâtisseurs.

« Entre ! » lui cria-t-il de l'intérieur.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui était vraisemblablement la maison de Rob. Si elle avait pu s'imaginer l'intérieur d'une maison avant la guerre nucléaire, c'est un peu comme ça qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, ça la laissa rêveuse.

« Tiens, regarde » lui dit-il satisfait, en lui tendant une photo. « J'ai peu de photos, mais celle-ci devrait t'intéresser »

Clarke saisit le bout de papier et sa main se mit à trembler. C'était une photo de groupe, avec une inscription tout en bas « Le jour de l'unité année 2102 »

« Tu aurais pu trouver cette photo dans la forêt » tenta-t-elle sans se convaincre elle-même.

« Je suis sur cette photo » lui sourit-il les yeux brillant, en se pointant du doigt.

Clarke cligna des yeux, les personnes de la photo n'étaient pas très grande , elle distinguait à peine les visages. Elle crut cependant reconnaitre Rob, d'ailleurs ce visage lui semblait familier. Elle soupira. Ok.

« Combien êtes-vous au camp ? » insista Rob.

Vaincue, Clarke lui répondit honnêtement, elle aurait le temps d'aviser plus tard en fonction des évènements. « Une 40aine de jeunes, et environ 100 adultes. » lui répondit-elle le visage fermé.

« Combien vous êtes de l'arche, et comment avez-vous atterrit ici ? » enchaina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« On était 25 quand on est arrivé il y a plus de 20 ans. Il n'en reste que 16 de l'arche, les autres étant des Grounders, des enfants engendrés depuis notre arrivée etc. Pour ta seconde question : ils nous ont envoyé ici au lieu de nous faire flotter. Disons qu'on a été… sélectionnés… » conclut-il en gardant un peu de mystère.

« Qu'avez-vous comme technologie ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Cette question aurait du être cruciale, pourtant il la posa d'un air désinvolte qui surprit Clarke.

« Radio fusil débris de l'arche » se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans développer.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre cet échange, du mal à comprendre ses motivations. Du mal à le comprendre tout bêtement. Elle garda momentanément pour elle la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres parce qu'il y avait plus important. Ses amis, sa famille, sa mère, Bellamy…

« Que se passe-t-il au camp Jaha ? »

Il sonda son regard intensément. « La question serait plutôt : que s'est-il passé pendant ces 6 mois. »

« Soit. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces 6 mois ? »

Rob saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon, puis se mit à faire un croquis.

« Regarde, ça c'est Polis, la capitale, nous sommes ici, à 2h à l'ouest de Polis » lui indiqua-t-il en griffonnant 2 ronds. « Maintenant, voilà l'emplacement des 12 clans ». Il les nota grossièrement les uns après les autres sur le bout de papier. « Et enfin le camp Jaha ». Il se tourna alors vers Clarke sans un mot, à la recherche d'une étincelle de clairvoyance.

« On est au centre » chuchota Clarke.

« ILS sont au centre des 12 clans » la corrigea-t-il. « le camp Jaha a des armes, la technologie et vous avez vaincu Mont Weather envers et contre tous. Vous auriez été des alliés de choix . Une partie des clans s'est rebellé contre la commandant Lexa suite à sa désertion. Il y a pour moi 2 gros problèmes, en 1er lieu, c'est que d'un côté comme d'un autre, pour vaincre, il leur faut des armes et pour les obtenir, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options. Le 2ème problème, c'est la position. Ils sont à l'épicentre. Le camp Jaha sera radié de la carte pendant le conflit. Dans tous les cas, s'ils ne font rien, le camp Jaha demeure une menace pour eux…»

« Quand ? » demanda Clarke en retenant sa respiration.

« Tu me prends pour un devin ? » se moqua-t-il, avant de continuer devant son air désespéré. « Aucune idée. J'imagine que ça dépend en grande partie des décisions qui se jouent au camp Jaha en ce moment même… mais dans tous les cas, j'imagine qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à être directement attaqué »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Clarke encore choquée, une boule d'angoisse se formant au creux de son estomac. Elle savait que Bellamy refuserait toute alliance avec les Grounders, pas après Mont Weather, pas après Lexa. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'Octavia réussisse à lui faire entendre raison…

« Tu apprendras qu'il faut avoir des amis partout » lui sourit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la maison, mais s'arrêta brutalement, sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais il se retint. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de la regarder avec une certaine tendresse en soupirant. « Tu me fais penser à moi tu sais, à moi il y a bien longtemps… Tu penses être détruite. Mais il y a toujours pire Clarke. Il y aura toujours des causes qui valent la peine, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Des gagnants et des perdants. Il y aura d'autres combats, sans doute bien pire que ceux que tu as vécu, il faut l'accepter. Et il faut accepter que tout ça nous change. » lui dit-il en montrant de ses mains le monde autour de lui. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Le plus grand combat que tu peux gagner, c'est celui contre toi-même… »

Clarke respirait péniblement. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, rien à lui démontrer. Essentiellement parce qu'elle avait vite compris que ces 20 années sur terre avaient laissé des séquelles sur lui aussi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'avait juste plus envie de parler. Se battre ? Elle ne voulait plus. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier juste quelques instants. Retrouver la paix, même si ça ne durait pas, le bonheur et l'insouciance comme _avant…_

Elle se remémora alors les quelques paroles qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : _On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Et on cherche tous quelque chose à gagner._ Elle finit par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. « Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner ? » demanda-t-elle fermement.

Il lui sourit d'un air étrange. « Je pourrais te dire… les armes, la radio, la technologie…je pourrais, oui… » continu-t-il de sourire. « Evan ! Viens ici » appela-t-il soudainement.

« Evan, Clarke. Clarke, Evan, mon fils »

Evan hocha la tête en direction de Clarke, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Il faut que…j'y aille » lui dit Rob. « Je veux que tu restes avec Clarke, d'accord ? Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Evan soupira. « J'en ai pour 1h ! »

« Ok » lui répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter » lui dit Clarke en regardant Rob s'éloigner.

Il lui sourit avec un air narquois qui lui sembla coutumier. « Et qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ? T'enfuir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ? »

« J'imagine que tu fais parti des personnes pas vraiment heureuses de me savoir là. Alors que je pourrais déjà être loin… »

« Et prévenir ton camp ? Tu trouverais ça prudent de ma part ? »

Clarke le détailla lentement. Il avait l'air jeune, peut être son âge. Mais il avait un je ne sais quoi de déterminé et de revêche dans son regard, et sa voix n'était clairement pas amicale. Il lui faisait penser à Bellamy quand ils étaient arrivés sur terre et de ce fait, elle n'était pas sure d'arriver à quoique ce soit avec lui…

« Vous faites ça souvent ? Sauver la vie de parfaits inconnus ? » lui répondit Clarke, le prenant au dépourvu.

Mais Evan se reprit bien vite « Tous les jours » lui répondit-il de façon sarcastique.

Clarke n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais avoir ce genre de conversation tendue et légère à la fois lui faisait du bien. Se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées lui faisait du bien. Mais il faudrait pourtant y songer se dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse, ou du moins, trouver un moyen de prévenir Bellamy et les autres, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

* * *

Bellamy se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'Indra continuait à parler d'une voix monocorde. Il redressa alors la tête en soupirant.

« Combien de clans se sont ralliés à votre cause ? » demanda-t-il à Indra, son regard bifurquant sur Echo, puis sur une certaine Luna, qui devait avoir, selon lui, au moins 50 ans…

C'était encore difficile pour lui d'assimiler le système politique compliqué des Grounders, et leur multitude de clans. Il secoua doucement la tête. Luna était la chef du clan du peuple du bateau, ça il avait bien saisit. Quant à Echo, il aurait très bien pu l'imaginer elle aussi chef de clan, vu son charisme et la façon dont les grounders l'écoutaient religieusement mais il s'était trompé. Elle était la porte parole du clan du peuple de glace, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, le peuple de glace n'était pas franchement des bisounours…

« A part le mien ? Peuple du bateau, peuple de glace, peuple du sable. » répondit Indra.

« Et comment croyez vous pouvoir la vaincre à 4 peuples contre 9 ? » se désespéra Bellamy.

« Avec votre aide » lui répondit-elle d'une voix féroce.

Bellamy aurait tout donné à cet instant pour se tourner vers Clarke et lui demander son avis. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne serait plus jamais là. Elle avait fuit. Elle les avait abandonnés. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet et s'insinuait douloureusement dans son cerveau, dans son cœur…

Il sortit dehors au grand air lorsque la réunion prit fin et se tourna vers Marcus qui avait assisté à l'entrevue. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui » répondit Marcus , le regard tourné vers le ciel. Bellamy mit ses mains dans ses poches sans cesser de le regarder. « On est coincé. On doit choisir notre camp » soupira Marcus.

* * *

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? » le défia-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, bien plus prêt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Au grand damne de Clarke, il sembla prendre la proposition au sérieux. Avant d'éclater de rire.

« Au moins tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. J'ai promis à mon père que je ne te ferais rien, il y tient » lui répondit-il en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi est ce que ton père tient tant à me maintenir en vie ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? »

« Mon père est un idéaliste. Il proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'en vivant sur terre pendant 20 ans comme un grounder, il est _devenu_ l'un d'entre eux. Mais c'est faux. Vous avez vécu sur l'arche » lui dit il en haussant les épaules, comme si cette constatation pouvait tout expliquer.

« Que chercherais-tu avais été envoyée ici seule, et que tu apprennes que d'autres ont suivi ? » poursuivit-il avec un petit éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Elle regarda Evan, sidérée.

« Il cherche les siens » murmura-t-elle tout bas, étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

* * *

**Alors, encore une fois, j'essaie de garder l'esprit des personnages, mais pas forcement d'être réaliste. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, si tout va bien, dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez du Bellarke :p**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

**Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à me remettre dans cette fic, j'ai trop été débordée par les autres. Mais là c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne remettrais pas autant de temps avant le prochain chapitre puisqu'il est déjà en court d'écriture !**

* * *

Bellamy soupira tout en regardant la forteresse naissante qu'ils étaient en train de construire autour du camp. Il fronça les sourcils afin d'essayer de distinguer la ronde des 3 gardes qui protègeraient le camp Jaha pendant la nuit, avant qu'il ne prenne la relève demain matin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser leur garde. Encore moins maintenant.

Il se remémora la conversation des chefs de clans, conscient qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir lieu, alors qu'il lui semblait que des jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Sans doute pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de retourner les possibilités dans sa tête depuis lors. Et les possibilités étaient assez restreintes.

Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, et croisa son regard alors qu'elle le fixait les bras croisés.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il marchait vers elle. « Tu restes dormir ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il la tira par le bras tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et l'emmena vers sa tente. Ce soir, non seulement il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, mais surtout, il cherchait une échappatoire aux sombres méandres de ses pensées.

Il se réveilla aussi reposé qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, alors qu'il avait du, en tout et pour tout, dormir à peine 5h. Il se tourna légèrement vers la droite et découvrit Echo à ses côtés, toujours endormie. Il ferma les yeux et laisser échapper un petit soupir. Coucher avec elle ne résolvait malheureusement aucun de ses soucis. Mais ça avait l'avantage de le faire dormir, et du sommeil réparateur, ça n'était pas du luxe.

Il sortit du lit aussi discrètement que possible, mais à priori, ça n'était pas encore assez discret…

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

Il esquissa un sourire. « Pas trop mal et toi ? »

« J'ai connu pire » lui dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Il détourna les yeux. Elle était belle et charismatique. Mais il n'était près à s'engager. Avec personne. S'engager ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

« Je te fais peur ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

Bellamy se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la conversation qu'il aurait pu prédire.

« Pas vraiment »

« On ne s'est rien promis tu sais. Un peu de réconfort avant la guerre, n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je repars dans la matinée et il est fort probable qu'on ne se recroise même jamais. Mais si tel n'était pas le cas, je serais ravie qu'on… se réconforte à nouveau » lui dit-elle en riant, le faisant rire par ricochet. Elle reprit la parole, non sans une certaine hésitation. « Un…ami…m'a parlé d'une jeune fille blonde comme les blés… » commença-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Bellamy perdit instantanément son sourire, sentant les battements sourds de son cœur monter en puissance, tout en se refusant le privilège de l'espoir. Parce qu'il ne se donnait plus le droit d'espérer. Pas lorsque cela concernait Clarke Griffin. Il lui jeta un regard assombri par le doute « Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il sans autre explication.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas très loin de la capitale. A peine à 2h de marche »

La capitale ? Sérieusement. Clarke serait allé dans la capitale ? Il s'était peut être raté de peu ou… peu importait. Il se recentra sur Echo, attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Elle aurait été recueilli par un peuple pacifiste, qu'on aimerait bien avoir de notre côté » soupira-t-elle avec un petit air déçue.

« Elle y est encore ? Depuis quand ? » A cet instant, la politique était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. A priori elle y est depuis peu. Je ne sais pas si elle y est encore… Mais…c'est ce que tu voulais savoir depuis longtemps, non ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Il déglutit péniblement, ne sachant comment réagir à cette information de 1ère importance. 6 mois. Ça faisait 6 mois qu'il la cherchait. Et maintenant qu'il savait où chercher, il n'était plus sur de savoir comment y faire face. Il avait tout du long imaginé à quel point il avait besoin de la serrer contre lui, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait refouler une vague de colère contre elle. Elle l'avait abandonné…

Il fixa Echo d'un regard qui semblait morne et… à moitié mort.

« Merci Echo » lui dit-il en sortant de la tente.

Elle était vivante. Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à cette seule note positive. Vivante mais loin d'ici, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser…

* * *

Ça faisait presque 15 jours qu'elle avait atterrit ici. Et contre toute attente, elle ne s'y sentait pas trop mal. C'était agréable de pouvoir se balader au milieu de personnes sans sentir peser un poids invisible sur ses épaules. Ici elle n'était pas celle qui avait causé la mort et la destruction. On ne lui décochait pas de regard de reproche, on ne la faisait pas se noyer dans son sentiment de culpabilité. Non pas qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité. Mais ici, on la considérait comme une personne _normale_, et avant cela, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était essentiel. Et puis elle n'était désormais plus vraiment une prisonnière, du moins lui faisait-on croire. Et elle pouvait se déplacer dans le camp sans escorte, sans surveillance.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Clarke sursauta au son de la voix désormais presque familière d'Evan et lui sourit. De toutes les personnes du camp, c'était sans doute celui qui prenait le moins de pincette avec elle, et de ce fait, c'était sans doute la personne avec laquelle elle avait appris à être la plus honnête.

« Je pense que ça fait du bien de faire semblant. Semblant que tout va bien, semblant que tout est normal, au moins l'espace d'un instant » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Faire semblant n'a qu'un temps. Après cela vient le temps d'affronter ses peurs. Sinon tu n'avanceras plus jamais. » lui répondit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ressembles plus à ton père que tu ne le penses. Ou le veux d'ailleurs. » lui dit-elle avec un léger rire.

« Et toi tu es passée maitre dans l'esquive » lui renvoya-t-il abruptement.

Elle baissa la tête sans qu'aucune réplique ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Parce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas vraiment tort. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui. Elle savait parfaitement ce que son père cherchait désespérément. Pourtant ni lui ni elle n'avaient abordé le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas penser au camp Jaha. Et ne surtout pas donner l'illusion qu'elle pourrait être d'une aide quelconque. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds… jamais.

Rob approcha lentement d'eux. « On a besoin de toi à la relève » indiqua-t-il à Evan.

Clarke le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.

« C'est un brave garçon, quoique tu puisses en penser. Il a traversé lui aussi des épreuves difficiles. Et il est sans doute devenu légèrement surprotecteur vis-à-vis du camp. Mais il a ses raisons. »

« Je n'en doute pas » lui répondit sincèrement Clarke.

« Tu ne comptes rien faire n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il tout bas en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« A quel sujet ? » dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

« Le camp Jaha. Tu ne comptes pas les prévenir du danger. »

« Je doute qu'ils ne soient pas au courant du danger. La seule chose qu'ils ignorent, c'est leur position centrale. Peut être… peut être pourrais-tu faire jouer tes _amis_ comme tu le dis si bien, et leur faire parvenir l'info ? »

Il garda le silence en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Je ne peux pas y retourner Rob, je n'en ai pas la force. » lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Ok. » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre sans bouger.

« Quels sont tes motivations ? Qui cherches-tu ? ». Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Elle savait pourtant que ça risquait de l'entrainer là où elle se refusait d'aller…

Il tritura ses mains un long moment avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. « Est-ce que ça peut réellement changer quelque chose ? »

« Tu réponds toujours à mes questions par des questions. Et après tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui fuit et qui ai tort… ». C'était une constatation, pas vraiment un reproche mais au moins ça eut le don de le faire rire et de le détendre.

« Je cherche ce que tout le monde cherche. Je cherche les gens que j'aime. Ou dans ce cas. Ceux que j'ai aimé. »

« Tu te rends compte de l'infime chance qu'il existe de trouver ces personnes ? C'est chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Tellement de gens sont morts sur l'arche. Sans compter ceux qui sont mort à Mont Weather… »

« Mais tu es là. Tu es mon aiguille Clarke » lui dit-il en secouant la tête, clairement étonné d'être allé si loin dans la confidence.

« Je ne connais même pas le nom de tout le monde ! » lui dit-elle, impuissante.

« J'ai une photo » lui dit-il tout bas.

Clarke soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre. Comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné. Comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

« Ok. Je peux toujours jeter un œil. Mais je ne rentrerais pas au camp Jaha. » lui dit-elle avec détermination. « Est-ce que tu peux envoyer quelqu'un pour expliquer la situation clairement ? » demanda-t-elle en entérinant la transaction.

« Mon…amie le fera. Elle est nos yeux et nos oreilles. Elle peut être notre messager, ne t'en fais pas… »

* * *

Bellamy venait de passer plus de 2h à fendre les buches pour élever le mur, encore et encore, avec une hargne dépassant l'entendement. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'Echo était partie. 2 jours qu'il était incapable de prendre une décision. Devait-il partir à sa recherche et abandonner lui aussi le camp ? C'était hors de question. Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner le camp Jaha, et encore moins Octavia, même si elle avait nettement prouvé qu'elle pouvait se défendre toute seule. _Ma sœur Ma responsabilité_. Ces simples mots le hanteraient toute sa vie.

Alors quoi ? En parler à Abby ? A quelqu'un d'autre ? Clarke avait clairement démontré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être retrouvée. Allait-il l'obliger ? Elle avait besoin de temps mais ça faisait 6 mois. Y aurait-il un jour où elle prendrait la décision de revenir de par elle-même ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Alors il n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Il ne voulait pas agir contre sa volonté. Il lui en voulait aussi. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord…

« Tu devrais faire une pause mon garçon » lui dit Marcus en lui donnant de l'eau. « Pas la peine de te tuer à la tache, on a encore besoin de toi » plaisanta-t-il tout en lui faisant face.

Marcus avait raison, il le savait. Mais son esprit bouillonnait tellement en ce moment même, entre Clarke et ces histoires d'alliance, qu'il devait transformer ça en énergie avant que ça ne le dévore.

« Echo voudrait te voir » enchaina-t-il d'un air bizarre.

« Que fait-elle ici ? »

« Aucune idée »

« On était amené à ne jamais se recroiser c'est bien ça ? » plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant elle.

« Le destin est une chose étrange » lui répondit-elle calmement. « On m'a demandé de te transmettre un message »

Bellamy arqua un sourcil. « Le peuple des glaces ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Peu importe en finalité. Voici un plan. Un plan des 12 clans ainsi que du peuple pacifiste, qui se fait appeler 13ème peuple , là où est Clarke » ajouta-t-elle comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Bellamy le regarda d'un air atterré, sans vraiment comprendre l'enjeu, ni même la situation.

Elle soupira d'impatience. Elle avait prit des risques en revenant sur ses pas. Le risque de se mettre à découvert, et ça l'ennuyait prodigieusement. « Vous êtes à l'epicentre. Tu dois prendre une décision rapidement, sinon vous serez en plein milieu de la bataille, sans autre alliée que vous-même. »

« Mais on ne veut pas se battre ! » hurla Bellamy.

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix si vous restez ! » lui indiqua-t-elle calmement. « Soit vous prenez position, soit vous partez. Ce sont vos 2 chances de survie. »

* * *

Clarke se retrouva pour la 2ème fois à attendre patiemment Rob dans sa maison. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle s'arrêterait là. Si elle connaissait les personnes qu'il recherchait, très bien, elle le lui dirait mais pour le reste, il devrait se débrouiller. Et elle continuerait son chemin par la même occasion.

Il revint vers elle avec un pendentif entre les mains.

« Je suis désolé, c'est une petite photo. Et elle a été prise il y a plus de 20 ans » lui dit-il d'une voix faible, conscient du peu de chance d'arriver à ses fins. Il lui tendit le pendentif d'une main tremblante.

Clarke l'observa d'un œil attentif. C'était une jolie jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux d'ébène. La photo était certes très petite, mais Clarke n'eut pas à hésiter. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas cette femme. Elle lui rendit le bijou avec regret en secouant la tête, désolée de lire l'immense déception dans ses yeux.

« Tu as raison, il y avait tellement peu de chance » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qui était-elle ? » lui demanda Clarke avec sollicitude.

« La femme de ma vie » répondit-il sombrement. « Elle s'appelait Aurora. Aurora Blake »

Clarke tilta subtilement au nom de Blake, tout le sang ayant désormais quitté le rouge de ses joues. Elle le dévisagea sans un mot, et ferma les yeux, se sentant défaillir.

« Tu m'as dit que ça faisait plus de 20 ans que vous aviez été envoyé sur terre. Quand exactement as-tu quitté l'arche ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sans même rouvrir ses yeux.

« Ça fera 23 ans dans un mois » lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Le cœur de Clarke s'accélèra brusquement devant la vérité qui venait de s'imposer devant ses yeux. A vrai dire c'était une évidence maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Peut être qu'Evan avait raison. Peut être que bien malgré elle, elle allait devoir affronter ses peurs plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« Parce que je connais l'histoire des Blake » lui répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, scellant par ces simples mots, le destin de 3 personnes, sans compter le sien…

* * *

**Bon, voilà voilà. Ce dénouement, je l'avais un peu préparé dans les chapitres précedents. Néammoins, ce ne sera pas une finalité, c'est plutôt mon pretexte pour renvoyer Clarke vers le camp Jaha.**

**Sinon, j'avait laissé entendre la réunion Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'il fallait encore écrire entre deux. Promis, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews! J'ai pleins d'idées pour cette fic, et j'avoue que je vais prendre le temps d'avancer doucement avec les persos :p, ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^**

* * *

_Une aiguille dans une meule de foin_. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il faut croire qu'on ne peut parfois pas échapper à son destin, se dit-elle en frissonnant. Par où commencer ? Comment être sure ?

« Comment ça tu connais l'histoire des Blake ? » l'interrogea-t-il brutalement, l'air hagard.

« Assieds toi » lui dit-elle en faisant de même, pas vraiment convaincue que ses jambes puissent la tenir suffisamment longtemps.

Il s'exécuta sans piper mot, à la fois craintif et empli d'un espoir nouveau.

« Parles moi, tu vas me rendre fou » lui dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je… connais ses enfants » avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement, ses pensées allant incontournablement vers Octavia et… Bellamy, les 2 enfants maudits de l'Arche.

« _Ses ?_ » demanda-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

« Aurora est morte il y a bien longtemps. Je suis désolée » commença-t-elle sans préambule, pas la peine de lui faire espérer l'impossible.

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un moment, cachant momentanément sa peine aux yeux de Clarke.

« Continue s'il te plait. Comment est-elle morte ? »

Clarke comprenait son besoin de savoir mais elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire dans son intégralité, juste ce que Bellamy avait concédé à lui expliquer.

« Je… ne connais que ce que son fils a bien voulu me dire. Elle a eu un 2ème enfant. Une fille, qu'ils ont caché des années avant qu'elle ne soit découverte et jetée en prison. Aurora a été éjecté pour trahison… »

Rob accusa le choc. Il avait pourtant du se préparer à l'eventualité de sa mort. Mais Clarke en était bien consciente, chacun les siens, chacun sa peine… Elle posa sa mais sur son épaule. Le plus dur restait à venir.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… est ce qu'Aurora était enceinte quand tu es… parti ? »

Il sursauta et releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ? »

Si c'était le cas, il n'était clairement pas au courant… Elle éclaircit sa voix avant de reprendre. « Son fils a 22 ans… » lui dit-elle en se disant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire…

Parler de Bellamy la replongeait immanquablement vers leur arrivée sur terre dans la navette. La façon dont il l'avait infiltré, tout le chemin parcourut depuis. La confiance indestructible qui s'était peu à peu instaurée entre eux. Et pour la 1ère fois depuis son départ, elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle se sentait seule sans lui. Perdue aussi. La sensation de manque la submergea brutalement. Elle secoua la tête afin de l'extraire de ses pensées, et reporta son attention sur le visage dévasté de Rob. Elle n'était pas sure. Et en même temps tellement sure, d'être en face du père de Bellamy. Ils se ressemblaient, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça…

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, vaincu.

Elle hésita un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà entendu le prénom sortir de ses lèvres.

« Bellamy » lui indiqua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux, voyant clairement apparaitre un éclair de lucidité dans son regard.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison sans un mot, laissant Clarke étourdit. Elle le regarda sortir sans essayer de le rattraper. Elle savait bien que ces révélations, c'était trop pour un seul homme.

* * *

Marcus était assis en face de Bellamy, les bras croisés, il le fixait sans un mot.

Bellamy se demanda ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit, s'il se sentait aussi impuissant que lui à cet instant. Ils avaient entre leurs mains le destin de leur peuple. La moindre erreur et demain, ils n'existeraient plus.

« Echo m'a parlé d'un peuple pacifiste, le 13ème peuple » commença Bellamy en omettant de lui parler de Clarke. « Peut être qu'on pourrait s'autoproclamer pacifiste ? » lança-t-il, pas franchement convaincu.

Marcus le fixa un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'enlèverait rien au problème. »

Bellamy baissa la tête. « Alors on part… » chuchota-t-il comme une évidence.

« Alors on part… » lui renvoya Marcus, les traits tirés.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Evan de ses yeux perçants, en la tirant par le bras. Rob s'était retiré depuis plus de 3h, et son malaise avait visiblement gagné son fils.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre, ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler.

« Vois ça avec ton père » lui dit-elle en le fuyant des yeux.

« Tu connais Aurora ? » demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

« Non. » C'était la pure et simple vérité. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Rob, qui revenait vers elle, indubitablement satisfait de lui-même.

« Viens avec moi » se contenta-t-il de lui dire en s'éloignant du camp d'un pas rapide.

Il attendit d'être à l'écart avant de continuer. « On part demain à la 1ère heure. »

« Comment ça _on_ part demain ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé_._ Ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi, ça n'aurait pas du se passer _tout court_.

« Toi, moi, Evan. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est non négociable ! »

Elle avait beau essayer de se résonner, elle n'arrivait pas à rejeter la peur qui l'étreignait à ce moment même, rien qu'à l'idée de retourner au camp. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver une autre solution. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, elle ne se voyait pas juste ignorer ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle releva les yeux vers Rob, consciente que la décision était déjà prise.

« A une condition » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Il leva un œil intéressé vers elle. « Je t'écoute jeune fille. »

« Je veux une promesse d'alliance. Je veux qu'on évacue le camp Jaha. Et je veux qu'on les emmène ici. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide qui ne permettait aucune contestation.

Et à une autre condition, se dit-elle fermement. Je n'y reste pas… songea-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Rob lui adressa un petit rire détaché. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » lui avoua-t-il avant d'enchainer. « C'est d'accord. »

« C'est d'accord ? C'est tout ? » lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée du peu de résistance rencontré.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fais ces 3 dernières heures ? » lui répondit-il de son visage impassible.

* * *

« On n'arrivera jamais à bouger tout le camp » déclara Abby, à bout de nerfs.

« Alors on ne prendra pas tout, ce n'est pas un problème » lui répondit Marcus en posant sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle retira précipitamment.

« On ne peut pas partir » répondit-elle à la frontière entre colère et larmes.

« On n'a pas le choix Abby » insista Marcus.

« Quand ? »

« Une semaine, maximum deux » murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder.

« Non, je ne veux pas, je ne pars pas ! »

« Elle ne reviendra pas Abby » les coupa Bellamy d'un ton froid. Sans doute moins aimable qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Il savait pourquoi Abby refusait de voir la vérité, c'est parce qu'elle avait toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir que sa fille revienne un jour. Mais de son côté, il avait abandonné l'idée folle qu'elle puisse débarquer parmi eux comme un miracle. Clarke ne reviendrait pas, et ils n'allaient pas entrainer tout le camp Jaha vers une mort certaine pour un mirage.

Abby le dévisagea d'un air blessé, sans pour autant ignorer la douleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« Elle reviendra… »

« Avant ou après qu'on soit tous mort ? » ironisa-t-il, sans pitié.

« Bellamy ! » l'interrompit Marcus.

Bellamy inspira profondément, il savait qu'il avait été un peu rude. « Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix Abby. Et… » il hésita un moment, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'entrainerait dans une spirale infernale s'il continuait sur sa lancée… « je crois savoir où elle est » finit-il les poings serrés, le regard hagard.

* * *

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a entraîné la dedans ? » bougonna Evan en s'adressant à la fois à Clarke et à Rob.

Rob soupira pour la centième fois. « Peut être parce que tu as un frère ? »

« Qui te dit qu'il a envie de nous voir débarquer ? » continua-t-il sur sa lancée, alors que Clarke restait désespérément silencieuse.

Elle écoutait la conversation d'un œil distrait, de moins en moins convaincue que retourner au camp était la bonne solution. Une angoisse sourde lui retournait l'estomac, et même si elle avait cru ses larmes taries pour de bon depuis longtemps, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer. Et paradoxalement, elle avait envie de les revoir, de les serrer dans ses bras. _Bellamy… _Elle se demandait comment il allait prendre son retour. Ou plutôt son non retour définitif. Est-ce que la compréhension entre 2 êtres avait des limites ? Elle pensait que oui. Son prochain départ s'avérerait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile que le précédent…

Elle avançait sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait, sans vraiment regarder non plus où elle mettait les pieds…

« Putain Clarke ! Attention ! » lui cria Evan en la poussant brutalement, si brutalement qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous 2 par terre.

Elle le regarda d'un air ébahie, sans avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Il l'aida à se relevait et lui désigna de la tête un énorme serpent marron clair à 2 queues.

« C'est un Taïpan » expliqua-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front. « Une goutte de venin et c'est la mort assurée, sans échappatoire » lui dit-il d'un air sombre.

« Par contre, il est délicieux » déclara Rob en s'éloignant, visiblement déterminé à en faire son 4h.

Clarke frissonna, elle devait recentrer ses pensées si elle voulait survivre à ce voyage.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? » demanda Evan en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de se concentrer sur lui, puis se recula doucement, mal à l'aise face à sa proximité.

Il soupira en esquissant un sourire narquois. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » la railla-t-il gentiment.

Elle roula des yeux. « Tu ne m'effrayes pas. C'est juste… qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… »

En ce moment, et sans doute pour le reste de sa vie, pensa-t-elle avec sincérité. Son but était simple, réunir Bellamy avec sa famille, et mettre les siens en sécurité. Ensuite, elle reprendrait la route…seule…

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Rob alors qu'elle dégustait le Taïpan.

« Délicieux » lui sourit-elle.

Il tritura le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre avec un bâton, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quels sont tes…relations avec Bellamy ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant naître l'intérêt dans les yeux de son fils.

Clarke resta silencieuse un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle imaginait bien à quel point Rob avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Bellamy, mais elle sa question la laissait perplexe. Avait-elle réellement une réponse à lui apporter ?

« Je…hum…c'est la seule personne en qui j'en entièrement confiance » commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans une seconde d'hésitation. On est…on était… » se reprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre « …une équipe…on était complémentaire. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il est borné, impulsif et sarcastique mais il est aussi droit, généreux, protecteur, et il est prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime… » finit-elle dans un souffle, un peu troublée que son cœur se soit emballé à l'évocation de ses souvenirs à la fois si proche et pourtant si lointain.

Cette conversation les avait plongés dans un profond silence, que Rob finit par briser.

« Comment va-t-il prendre notre arrivée ? » demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

« Je dirais…pas très bien… » répondit-elle, gênée.

* * *

Clarke et ses compères avaient stoppé leur route à environ 100m du camp Jaha. Elle avait bien du mal à le reconnaitre d'ailleurs, entouré de hauts murs, il ressemblait désormais à une forteresse. Elle soupira, elle hésitait réellement entre avancer, ou s'enfuir sans se retourner.

« Stop ! » hurla un homme, suivit d'une dizaine de gardes. Ils avançaient vers eux le pas pressé. Rob et Evan sortirent d'instinct leurs armes.

« Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure façon de faire bonne impression. » commenta Clarke en grimaçant.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Miller, avant de la reconnaitre. Il baissa son arme et se rapprocha d'elle en souriant. « Clarke ? » demanda-t-il, sans doute incapable de déterminer s'il rêvait ou pas.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le camp escortés des gardes lorsqu'elle le vit au loin. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra imperceptiblement et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la soutenir. Elle inspira profondément sans le lâcher du regard et s'avança péniblement lorsqu'une main la tira vers l'arrière.

« Clarke ! »

« Maman… » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle la serrait contre elle.

* * *

Bellamy blêmit lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il s'avança doucement vers les nouveaux arrivants alors qu'Abby serrait toujours Clarke contre elle mais ralentit, prit subitement d'une bouffée de colère. Il passa la main sur sa figure et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas rentrée seule…

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le cœur de Clarke flancha. Il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard et il était clairement furieux, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle posa la main sur son avant bras, en un geste désespéré, de tempérer son humeur, mais il dégagea sa main, attendant toujours une réponse de la part des 2 hommes.

Evan leva les yeux au ciel, et un petit sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser » lâcha-t-il avec impertinence.

« Evan ! » le réprimanda Rob en soupirant.

Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Bellamy n'allait pas forcement être très coopératif à 1ère vue. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui en voulait à ce point. Elle se détourna d'eux les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à lui pour la 1ère fois, comme quand ils étaient arrivés sur terre. Et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. A vrai dire, ça lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Ça n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles qu'elle avait escompté…

* * *

**Bon, c'est surement pas non plus les retrouvailles que vous espériez... mais... il faut avoir confiance :)**

**Beaucoup de choses sont à réparer, et honnêtement, si je suis l'esprit de la série, ils vont clairement pas se sauter dessus tout de suite!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :p**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre! Et merci aux guests: Bouhouhou et meenati pour vos reviews et enthousiasme!**

**J'ai pas mal d'idées pour cette fic, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Bellamy serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, attendant la réponse des 2 inconnus, sans trouver la force de la regarder, son cœur battant sans doute un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'il trouve le courage de le faire.

« Tu dois être…Bellamy » murmura Rob avec un petit sourire.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que tout ça signifiait ?

Il se tourna alors spontanément vers Clarke, ses yeux semblant la transpercer au 1er abord, avant de sentir sa colère s'éteindre devant son regard azur et la peine qu'il crut y lire. Il déglutit plusieurs fois et se mit la tête dans une de ses mains.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Marcus, qui venait d'arriver, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Clarke, pour lui signifiait qu'il était content de la revoir.

Clarke s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre. « Voici Rob et Evan, ils appartiennent au 13ème peuple, c'est un peuple… »

« Pacifiste. On sait. » se contenta de répondre Bellamy, qui reporta instantanément son attention vers eux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? » leur demanda-t-il cette fois à tous les 3.

Il savait qu'il manquait de tact vis-à-vis de Clarke, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, qu'il avait compris son départ, qu'il avait accepté ça, qu'il avait tellement espéré et attendu son retour… mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa… il ne savait même pas comment nommer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était perdu, et il ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part au calme ? » demanda Rob en cherchant Clarke des yeux.

Mais Clarke jetait un coup d'œil à la ronde d'un air démuni avant de se tourner vers Bellamy. « Vous partez ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

Il soupira. « On a pas vraiment le choix » lui répondit-il en osant la regarder posément dans les yeux pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds au camp.

« Quand ? »

« Si tout va bien, dans 8 jours. »

« Parfait » lui dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Comment ça _parfait _? »

« On va rentrer pour parler » commença-t-elle avant que Rob ne l'interrompt.

« On se connait non ? » demanda Rob en s'adressant à Abby, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? » lui répondit Abby, sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ça me reviendra forcement… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Marcus lança un regard à Abby d'un air consterné. « 16 survivants de l'arche ? » répéta-t-il mécaniquement sans vraiment oser y croire.

Bellamy se contentait de regarder ses doigts pianoter les rebords de la table, tandis que Clarke demeurait silencieuse. Elle préférait laisser Rob s'expliquer…ou pas…il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'appesantir sur les relations existantes entre lui-Aurora et Bellamy.

« Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt » demanda soudainement Bellamy.

Rob serra les dents mais contre toute attente, il lui répondit d'un air courtois « Nous avons tous besoin d'alliés, d'armes, de technologie. _Vivre ensemble ou mourir seuls._ La guerre arrive. Et vous n'êtes clairement pas préparé à ça. Nous si. C'est votre seule chance. »

« Ce n'est pas notre _seule_ chance. Mais merci, on va en discuter » lui répondit Bellamy d'un air désinvolte, tandis que les 4 autres le dévisageait, un peu ahuris. Mais pas Clarke. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée de sa réaction. Il essayait avant tout de protéger son peuple. Et la précipitation n'était jamais la meilleure tactique à adopter.

Bellamy sortit de la tente d'un pas précipité, mais Clarke le rattrapa en le tirant par le bras.

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-elle agacée, toute vulnérabilité ayant été remplacée par une détermination qu'elle avait oublié ces derniers mois.

Il se retourna brusquement et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. « Est-ce que tu restes ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Sa toute nouvelle détermination flancha au son de ces mots qui résonnèrent étrangement dans sa tête. « Je…non… » avoua-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une seconde fois. C'était…hors de question. Alors autant avoir le minimum d'interactions avec elle. Ce serait plus simple pour tous les 2.

« Bien. Alors nous n'avons pas vraiment de raisons de parler. Sauf peut être pour m'expliquer ce qui t'a prit de ramener le 13ème clan ici ! »

Tu comprendras bien assez vite songea-t-elle en soupirant.

« J'ai confiance en eux » avoua-t-elle en le regrettant rapidement. Elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir utiliser ce mot.

Mais Bellamy tiqua. « Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas toujours se fier à ta confiance. » laissa-t-il échapper en le regrettant aussitôt. Son allusion à Lexa était déplacée, ainsi que toute cette conversation et tout son ressentiment envers elle. « Je suis désolée » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, en faisant face à sa consternation.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna pour s'éloigner. « Attends Clarke » l'implora-t-il en saisissant sa main, avant de la relâcher comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait brûlé. Il essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur son ressenti. C'était une voie bien trop dangereuse à son goût.

« J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de vous protéger. Ils ont la technologie, ils viennent de l'arche, ils peuvent nous sauver ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Ils ne sont que 16 de l'arche ! Et c'était il y a 20 ans Clarke. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus, ce qu'ils ont traversé… » murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses propres pensées. « Rien ne dit que ce ne sont pas des sauvages au même titre que le clan de Lexa. »

« Je les ai côtoyé Bellamy. Ce sont des pacifistes. Et on a peu de temps pour se décider. »

« Je te ferais connaitre notre décision une fois qu'elle sera prise. Ensuite tu pourras repartir. » lui assena-t-il comme un couperet. « En attendant, on va leur donner une tente et toi… »

« Clarke ! » le coupa Raven en embrassant Clarke. Clarke la serra désespérément, heureuse de trouver une tête amicale après cette rude conversation avec Bellamy.

* * *

Alors que la plupart des gens dormaient déjà, Clarke était toujours dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil. Ce soir elle dormait dans la tente de Raven, elle trouvait cette solution préférable au fait de dormir avec sa mère. Au moins avec Raven, il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de questions inutiles ou de faux semblants.

Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, au même titre que les pensées qui agitaient son cerveau. C'était une nuit chaude de début d'été, et pourtant, elle avait froid. Elle réprima un frisson, se redressa et sortit de la tente après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas réveillée Raven.

Elle aperçut au loin le feu de camp pas tout à fait éteint et s'avança vers Evan.

« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'approcher.

Elle hocha les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés .

« Pas vraiment l'accueil que tu attendais n'est ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-il, pourtant sans sourire.

« Pas évident en effet… » soupira-t-elle, bizarrement à l'aise à l'idée de se confier à lui.

« Il faut du temps. Que ce soit entre toi et Bellamy ou entre lui et mon père. Quant au pardon, lui aussi a besoin de temps, qu'il vienne de l'extérieur ou de nous même. »

« Et toi tu vis ça comment ? » lui demanda-t-elle en détournant la conversation.

Il soupira. « Tant que ça rend mon père heureux, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Il a perdu… beaucoup. » lui dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question » lui dit-elle, se demandant si c'était juste de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« J'ai perdu moins que lui, j'ai perdu ma mère c'est vrai. Mais on est sur terre, tu as du te rendre compte que la vie n'y était…pas simple. La vie ici n'est pas un conte de fées » ironisa-t-il en la fixant attentivement. « Quant à Bellamy, disons que je n'ai pas d'avis précis pour le moment. Mais j'imagine que les liens du sang sont… sacrés, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là… »

« Je retrouve certains traits de caractères communs entre vous » sourit-elle inconsciemment.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien ? » la railla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mes relations avec lui ne sont pas au beau fixe… »

« Peut être parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter de fuir »

Clarke lui décocha un regard assassin.

« Ok. Ok. » lui dit-il en levant les mains en l'air tout en riant. « Laisse moi philosopher une dernière fois avant de me frapper. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux mais… tu peux fuir aussi loin et aussi longtemps que tu le veux, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix. Parce que ce que tu cherches à fuir, c'est toi-même. »

Elle le dévisagea, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais. « Alors c'est tout ? C'est sensé m'aider ? Le fait que je ne trouverais jamais la paix ? » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

« Fais face à ce qui te hante, et alors peut être que la fuite ne sera plus une finalité ? Lève toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Evan roula des yeux. « Tu as clairement besoin d'un câlin, alors même si tu l'aurais préféré de la part de mon frère, je sais que ça fait toujours du bien. Donc. Lève toi. » lui répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Clarke hésita, le regardant d'un air gêné. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, et elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue de ses intentions envers elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de se décider. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et le laissa l'attirer contre lui. Contre toute attente, sa chaleur l'enveloppa et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le t shirt d'Evan était mouillé contre sa joue.

Elle se recula, rougissant légèrement de leur soudaine intimité.

« C'est la 1ère fois que tu l'appelles _mon frère_ » lui dit-elle pour se donner une contenance en se rasseyant.

« ll faut bien commencer quelquepart je suppose » lui dit-il sans détourner l'intensité de son regard.

« Evan… » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Clarke… Ne te prends pas la tête. Je t'offre mon amitié. Je ne vais pas jouer sur les plates bandes de mon frère. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Bien sur… » la nargua-t-il. « Vu l'état dans lequel il te met… »

« C'est mon retour qui me met dans cet état là, ne te méprends pas ! » lui répondit-elle en s'énervant un peu plus que la situation ne le méritait.

« D'accord. Alors disons qu'il contribue à ton désarroi » insista-t-il lourdement, la faisant se lever.

« Je vais essayer de dormir. » lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Ok. Si tu as besoin d'un autre câlin n'hésites pas. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout » lui indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Bellamy serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Clarke rentrer dans la tente de Raven, fit demi tour et retourna dans sa tente, perturbé par son retour, par son attitude, par son besoin d'elle aussi…

* * *

« Tu n'avais pas à prendre ça dans le sens _littéral_ du terme » lui dit-il clairement alarmé.

« En fait tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise que tu as raison c'est ça ? » lui répondit Clarke avec sarcasmes.

Elle se rendait compte que malgré son envie de solitude, et ses essais répétés de se couper des autres et du monde, il était de bon conseil. Evan était de bon conseil. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses paroles dansant dans son esprit pour arriver toujours à la même conclusion : _Fais face à ce qui te hante, et alors peut être que la fuite ne sera plus une finalité…_

« C'est dangereux » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva un œil amusé vers lui. « Tu penses que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ? »

Il soupira. « Alors laisse moi venir avec toi, au cas où… »

« Non. Je dois faire ça seule… »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir poussé face à ses peurs.

« Ne fais pas ça »

Il sursauta puis roula des yeux. « Ne fais pas _quoi _papa ? »

« De toutes les filles qu'il y a sur terre, tu as l'embarras du choix. Ne flirt pas avec elle. »

« Flirter avec elle ? Sérieusement ? Je l'aime bien, mais cette fille est complètement paumée, et clairement accrochée à mon _frère_. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à compliquer les choses » lui dit-il avec son petit air narquois.

«Alors qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil dans la direction où Clarke avait disparu.

« Ce qui est nécessaire… » lui sourit-il.

Il était temps qu'il ait sa 1ère discussion de famille avec Bellamy Blake. Et vite.

* * *

« Je peux te voir une seconde ? » demanda-t-il à Bellamy, en pleine discussion avec Marcus.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et posa un regard froid sur Evan. « Je n'ai pas le temps. » lui dit-il en retournant à ses occupations.

« Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Clarke est partie. »

Evan laissa sa bombe faire son petit effet, et reparti de là où il venait, un franc sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Bellamy eut un moment de flottement où il se sentit incapable de connecter ses neurones. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner avant que son cerveau ne se décide à reprendre possession de son corps.

« Où…où est-elle allée ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix, rejoignant Evan d'un pas rapide.

Ce dernier soupira, et parut pour une fois, assez peu sur de lui. « Elle est…partie chercher sa...rédemption… »

« Mont Weather… » murmura Bellamy les yeux dans le vague.

Evan hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? » demanda-t-il soudain, avec une lassitude absolue.

« Chacun a sa propre façon de se reconstruire. Clarke n'avait aucune envie de trouver la sienne jusqu'à présent. Alors ça me semblait plutôt … vital. »

Bellamy se crispa instantanément. Clarke était à peine rentrée, qu'il l'avait laissé repartir. Lui, soit disant une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Un soutien… Conneries. Il souffla en se reconnectant sur Evan. Evan, qui visiblement décryptait mieux que lui les sombres méandres qui animaient l'esprit de celle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier depuis 6 mois.

« Maintenant, de deux choses l'une » recommença Evan de ses yeux perçants. « Elle est parti il y a environ 30 minutes. Et toi et moi, on sait qu'on ne va pas la laisser y aller seule. Alors c'est très simple. Soit j'essaie de la rattraper, moi, qui la connais depuis 15 jours et qui n'ait pas connu Mont Weather. Soit…tu mets ta rancune de côté et tu le vis à ses côtés, parce que vous l'avez fait ensemble. »

Bellamy le dévisagea d'un air étrange avant de fermer les yeux un bref instant. Même si Clarke avait vécue loin du camp pendant plus de 6 mois, il savait que le trajet jusqu'à Mont Weather était dangereux. Sans compter l'angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine à l'idée qu'elle soit à nouveau _loin de lui_… Il avait vraiment tout foiré depuis hier. Il avait été tout, sauf l'ami dont elle avait besoin…

Il se retourna brusquement vers la forêt. Il savait qu'il y avait mille raisons vitales de rester au camp.

« J'y vais… » murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers Evan « Ne t'approches pas d'elle » commença-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable à son ressentiment. « Merci » ajouta-t-il tout bas en se reprenant, un peu aussi à contre cœur…

* * *

**Voilà voilà!**

**J'ai voulu placer la 1ère interraction/rivalité Bell/Evan, et bien sur la 1ère conversation Bellarke depuis leur réunion.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à plus de proximité, mais j'aime bien l'idée de suivre le rythme des persos de la série. Même si l'histoire avec le père de Bellamy n'est pas trop crédible ds la série, j'aimerais garder vraiment le caractère des persos dans cette fic, et j'ai l'intuition qu'ils ne se jetteraient pas l'un sur l'autre comme ça :p**

**Pour Evan: pas de triangle. Convaincus? Non? Bon, c'est vrai que ça reste ambigue. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre lui et Rob pour l'aspect "conscience de groupe" mais je me suis dis que ça serait plus fun avec Evan.**

**Maintenant, au programme du prochain chapitre: du Bellarke et un soupçon de Bellamy/Rob/Octavia :)**

**Donnez moi votre avis, n'oubliez pas que souvent Review et avis (en bien ou mal) = Inspiration**

**A bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous!**

**Alors, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant! Pas mal de Bellarke de prévu pour les prochains chapitres!**

**J'adore écrire cette fic en ce moment, je sais bien qu'elle est moins suivie que les autres et que les univers alternatifs sont plus fun, mais je sais pas, la série me manque et écrire une suite à la saison 2 avec du Bellarke me motive à fond!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivnte et à Bouhouhou pour sa review ;)**

* * *

Bellamy entra dans sa tente d'un pas rapide. Il se dirigea directement vers son lit, et sortit un de ses pistolets de sous l'oreiller. Ils n'en auraient pas trop de deux. De ce qu'il savait, Clarke n'était pas armée, et rien que d'y penser, il sentait monter la colère à travers tout son corps en songeant à son inconscience du danger.

Pour l'instant, il se refusait à penser plus loin que le trajet entre le camp Jaha et Mont Weather. Il n'avait aucune raison d'anticiper les choses. Il aurait bien assez de temps seul avec elle pour… improviser, si tant est qu'ils se décidaient à parler.

Il fourra le pistolet dans un sac à dos, ainsi qu'une corde, une couverture, 2 bouteilles d'eau et un peu de vivre. Il n'avait pas de temps de s'appesantir sur les préparatifs. Pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait la rattraper.

Il pressa le pas en sortant mais heurta sa petite sœur.

« Hey ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu agacé.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui vient de me rentrer dedans Bell ! Mais bonjour à toi aussi ! »

« Désolé O, j'ai pas vraiment le temps là » lui dit-il en reprenant, ou plutôt en _tentant_ de reprendre sa route.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » le questionna-t-elle en agrippant son bras. « Clarke est revenue ? »

Il soupira sans répondre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de 13ème clan et d'anciens résidents de l'arche ? » enchaina-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

« Vois avec Marcus, il faut que j'y aille, je serais revenu dans 2 jours maximum »

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle étonnée, son regard bifurquant vers le sac à dos encore entre ses mains.

« Je… » il hésita mais ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à une excuse plausible. « Je vais à Mont Weather. Clarke y est allée seule » ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait aussi sans qu'elle lui dise, que sa sœur désapprouvait sa décision.

« Alors tu vas vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? » lui demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Après toutes les erreurs qu'elle a faite ? »

« Les erreurs que _tu_ penses qu'elle a faite ? On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis Octavia Blake. Elle, non, _on_, a fait ce qui nous semblait juste, en notre âme et conscience. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de toi pour culpabiliser. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça Bell » lui répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Elle est partit, elle nous a abandonné, elle t'a abandonné. Ne me crois pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce que tu as traversé pendant ces 6 mois. Et de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour tout le camp aussi. »

« C'est gentil de penser pour moi O, mais il semblerait que ce soit mon problème. Préviens les autres qu'on sera là dans 2 jours, ok ? »

Octavia hocha la tête. « Fais attention à toi frérot » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, inquiète pour la vie de son frère. Pour son cœur aussi…

« Bellamy ! » intervint soudainement Rob.

Les yeux curieux d'Octavia convergèrent alors vers lui, et Rob sembla s'apercevoir enfin de sa présence. Son regard croisa le sien et il referma la bouche bruyamment, complètement décontenancé par la jeune fille. Perdu dans le fil de ses souvenirs décousus, il en avait perdu la parole.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et s'interposa entre lui et sa sœur, l'air clairement furieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il en le poussant brutalement.

« Je…quoi ? » demanda Rob, se sentant affreusement confus, avant de comprendre son manque de bienséance. « Oh… je…non…tu dois être Octavia ? » demanda-t-il en s'attirant à nouveau les foudres de Bellamy, qui croisa les mains sur la poitrine en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Rob sourit. Bellamy était arrogant, sur de lui et protecteur. Comme Clarke lui avait signifié. Il lui avait fallu à peine quelques heures pour le découvrir. Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec la fille d'Aurora, il avait du mal à reprendre contenance et les paroles sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne l'ait calculé.

« Désolé. C'est juste…que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère Octavia » avoua-t-il d'un intense regard, faisant sursauter les 2 Blake d'un même bond.

« Vous connaissiez notre mère ? » demanda Octavia en s'adressant à lui directement pour la 1ère fois.

« Oui. Peu importe pour le moment . Ça fait presqu'une heure que Clarke est partie » leur indiqua-t-il en regardant sa montre. « Il faut que tu la rattrapes rapidement. » dit-il à Bellamy.

« Merci je sais » ironisa Bellamy en soupirant.

Rob émit un petit rire devant sa mauvaise foi.

« Si c'était vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée et non vers Evan, j'aurais pu directement la mettre en garde. » commença-t-il, cette fois en captant clairement l'attention de son fils. « En aucun cas vous ne devez passer par la rivière » lui dit-il en montrant un point sur la carte qu'il ouvrit devant eux. « Je sais que c'est la route la plus simple, mais depuis l'épisode Mont Weather, certains clans de Grounders ont élus domicile à côté de la rivière. Ça vous fait un détour d'environ 1h mais en contournant par là, vous ne devriez pas les croiser. Maintenant, dépêche toi de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. La rivière à traverser se situait à mi chemin, il la trouverait avant. Il saisit la carte et la plaça dans le sac à dos. « Merci » lui dit-il sincèrement, en songeant que ça devenait une habitude de remercier le 13ème clan aujourd'hui. Etrangement, il ne se demanda même pas si Rob disait vrai, l'inverse ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

« Comment connaissiez vous notre mère ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

«Longue histoire » plaisanta-t-il. « Je prendrais le temps de vous la raconter à ton retour. Maintenant pars Bellamy. C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi. » conclut-il d'un air grave.

Bellamy acquiesça. Il avait raison, ça pouvait attendre. L'important maintenant, c'était de retrouver Clarke.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais une fois sortit du camp Jaha, il s'arrêta momentanément, son regard balayant l'espace qu'ils appelaient désormais leur maison. Elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'eux. Et il l'avait fait. Il les avait défendus, protégé, aimé, plutôt que de la retenir. Aujourd'hui la situation se reproduisait, et il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour la faire revenir _chez elle_. Malgré sa colère, malgré son amertume, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et la froideur de son accueil. Il avait une seconde chance. La chance d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. La chance de mériter à nouveau le titre _d'ami_ et de mériter sa confiance une fois de plus.

* * *

Ça devait faire une bonne heure qu'elle avançait sans trainer. 8h de marche. Ce n'était pas rien, et si elle voulait avoir du temps pour pouvoir se recueillir avant la nuit, elle ne devait pas ralentir le rythme.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu des Weapers. Non pas qu'elle craignait pour sa vie, non. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle en croise. Mais elle se demandait si sa mère avait pu les guérir. Dans le cas contraire, étaient-ils morts sans leurs drogues ? Sans doutes… Elle réprima un frisson en songeant aux atrocités perpétrées par Cage envers les Grounders et aussi et surtout envers son peuple.

Cela faisait 2h qu'elle avait quitté le camp, provoquant sans doute la déception de sa mère - ça n'était pas nouveau malheureusement - et sans doute aussi celle de Bellamy, et ça, elle y était moins coutumière.

Elle avança avec précaution, se sentant plus seule que jamais. Avait-elle raison de placer tous ses espoirs dans ce cours passage à Mont Weather ? Est-ce que ça résoudrait tous ses problèmes ?

Elle était tellement perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit le bruissement des feuilles que lorsqu'elle les vit bouger à quelques pas d'elle. Elle sortit précipitamment son couteau de dessous son t shirt, se maudissant pour son manque de prudence. Ses gestes brusques réveillèrent la douleur sourde et lancinante qui s'élança de son flanc gauche vers ses côtes, lui rappelant la blessure à peine cicatrisée, et elle ne put contenir un léger cri de douleur en se tenant les côtes d'une main, et le couteau de l'autre. Hors de question de baisser la garde, quoiqu'il en coûte, quelque soit la douleur.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour essayer de contrer la douleur, et se retourna rapidement, le corps en alerte, comme si pour la 1ère fois depuis 6 mois, sa vie en valait enfin la peine.

« Bellamy ? » questionna-t-elle de façon idiote, en baissant sa main.

Elle le regardait d'un air hébété, se demandant comment il pouvait bien se retrouver là sans que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Tu es bien plus rapide qu'avant » la taquina-t-il « J'ai eu du mal à te rattraper… »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Pas un sourire condescendant, ni un sourire de façade. Peut être juste la joie de ne plus être seule l'espace d'un instant songea-t-elle malgré la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » chuchota-t-elle sans vraiment encore y croire.

Bellamy soupira en détournant son regard. Il passa doucement devant elle sans vraiment la regarder, avant de lui répondre.

« Peut être que moi aussi j'en ai besoin » murmura-t-il tout bas, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Il n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas la peine. Ils reprirent leur chemin sans un mot, sans pour autant que ce soit inconfortable…

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rob m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas prendre le chemin de la rivière. Un clan de Grounders s'y est réfugié » lui dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les terres.

Clarke hocha la tête en poursuivant son chemin. Elle marchait derrière Bellamy en essayant de faire abstraction du léger malaise qu'elle ressentait face à la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Elle se demanda si la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient partagée pourrait un jour se restaurer…

Bellamy leva la main pour la stopper. « Viens voir » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

Clarke y découvrit, à moins de 20 m d'eux derrière les broussailles, 2 chevaux qui s'abreuvaient à une mare sombre. Ils les observèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant que Clarke ne se décide à s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, ça peut être dangereux » s'inquiéta Bellamy.

« Ce sont des chevaux Bellamy, pas des tigres » le taquina-t-elle en caressant le seul cheval qui avait bien voulu se laisser approcher. Le cheval couleur noir ébène, arqua un sourcil curieux vers les 2 intrus, avant de replonger le museau dans la mare de façon imperturbable.

Clarke jeta un œil aux alentours, réfléchissant à un moyen d'utiliser cette aubaine. Ce cheval pouvait leur faire gagner un précieux temps.

Bellamy la dévisagea en soupirant. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que tu as en tête ne va pas me plaire ? » lui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« 4h à pieds, contre quoi ? 1h ou 2 à cheval ? » releva-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Tu ne comptes pas réellement me faire monter sur ce canasson ? »

« Le grand Bellamy Blake aurait-il peur d'un malheureux cheval ? »

Bellamy lui renvoya un regard noir. « Je ne SAIS PAS monter à cheval »

« Moi si. »

« Où est ce que tu as appris ? » lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Lexa » répondit-elle simplement en perdant son sourire. « Rien dans ton sac qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Clarke. Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de l'idée. » grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle saisissait son sac à dos pour y découvrir la corde.

« Arrête de bougonner » lui dit-elle en accrochant la corde au cheval. « Tu n'auras rien à faire d'autre que de rester assis sur ce cheval. Je t'autorise même à fermer les yeux » plaisanta-t-elle en sentant son appréhension.

Il hésita un instant en la regardant grimper sur le dos du cheval.

« Monte Bellamy. Fais moi confiance » chuchota-t-elle en fixant ses yeux sombres, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'anxiété en attendant sa réponse.

_Fais moi confiance_. Ca signifiait tellement plus que de monter sur un cheval. Il tiqua au son de sa voix cristalline prononçant ces simples mots. I mois il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Il la toisa un peu plus longuement qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute espéré. 6 mois. Il était étonné de voir à quel point ça ne changeait _rien_…

Il monta derrière elle sans un mot. S'il avait confiance en elle, ça n'était pas le cas pour le cheval, et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'ils se mirent en route.

« Ok. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de serrer les jambes et t'accrocher à moi, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, pas très sur de lui, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke.

« Tu ne seras pas assez stable comme ça, tu es trop loin » rit-elle sans se retourner.

Il détestait se retrouver dans une position de faiblesse, pire, de dépendance envers autrui. Et clairement, là, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les évènements. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rapprocher de Clarke, suffisamment pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, suffisamment pour sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration, suffisamment pour sentir l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux, suffisamment pour que ce contact beaucoup plus intime le trouble pour la toute première fois et… suffisamment pour oublier sa peur jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Clarke tira sur la corde lorsque Mont Weather fut en vu. Elle leva les bras assez haut pour qu'en ce début d'été chaud, son léger t-shirt se soulève et dévoile un peu de sa peau nue, les mains de Bellamy se retrouvant alors directement contre sa peau. Elle ne put réprimer un léger frissonnement sous la chaleur de ses mains, et prit alors conscience de leur proximité. Un peu confuse, elle s'éclaircit la voix et descendit du cheval, regrettant instantanément la chaleur de son corps malgré le soleil éclatant.

Bellamy descendit à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée. Vers leurs pires cauchemars. Vers leur rédemption ?

Clarke s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle ressentait le besoin impérial de juste respirer avant d'y entrer. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme plus soutenu qu'à son habitude.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus si elle était capable d'y faire face sans s'effondrer. Ni si le bénéfice en valait le risque…

Ils étaient désormais tous les 2 face à la porte, englués dans un solide silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellamy posa la main sur son épaule, sans lâcher l'entrée de Mont Weather du regard.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il doucement en accentuant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Cette dernière tourna alors la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux trahissant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation leur mutuelle compréhension.

Il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière…

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout avis est constructif ;)**

**Prochain chapitre à ne surtout pas manquer car 1er coeur à coeur Bellarke, entre autre!**

**Bisous!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster. Merci aussi aux Guests (Bouhouhou pr le chapitre précédent: merci de ton soutient ;) et Imoushka)**

**Alors voilà le 1er grand chapitre Bellarke, un des plus intense de la fic je pense.**

**Bon, il n'est pas très gai MAIS riche en emotions, enfin , j'espère :p**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans Mont Weather, ils furent pris d'assaut par les sons , les images, les souvenirs du passé. Comme s'ils revivaient ce cauchemar sans vraiment le souhaiter mais sans pouvoir l'éviter non plus…

Clarke s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce qui avait vu mourir tant de personnes et ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Comment pouvait-on pardonner ça ? se demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Quelle rédemption pouvait-elle espérer ? Il n'y avait pas de rédemption possible. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était venu chercher ici, mais le pardon n'en faisait clairement pas parti…

Elle avait pris une succession de mauvaises décisions. Elle avait mené son peuple jusqu'ici, avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Elle pensait avoir fait de son mieux, mais fallait-il vraiment se fier à son jugement ? Elle n'était plus sure de rien, à part du fait qu'elle se sentait toxique. Toxique pour elle, toxique pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Finalement, ils étaient bien plus en sécurité sans elle. Bien plus heureux aussi, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas forcement compte.

« Clarke… » chuchota Bellamy en ressentant son désarroi.

Mais Clarke secoua la tête obstinément.

« On ne décide pas qui doit vivre ou mourir. C'est ce qu'on avait dit, tu te souviens? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, laissant Bellamy sans voix, le visage fermé. « Mais c'est ce qu'on a fait ici. On a décidé qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir. Et on les a tués. Juste…comme ça…quelques secondes et c'était finit. Plus rien. » murmura-t-elle la voix chancelante.

Bellamy baissa la tête. Il savait que pour le moment, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne pourrait l'aider. Essentiellement parce qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Et, même si pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens, il avait du mal à se sortir de la tête, la voix d'un petit garçon nommé Lovejoy, qui revenait sans cesse hanter ses cauchemars, nuit après nuit, semaines après semaines…

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était à quel point il avait besoin d'elle pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Il n'en avait pas vraiment pris conscience pendant les 6 mois où il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la protection du camp et de ses amis, mais c'était une évidence maintenant. Il avait besoin d'elle. Autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire ou en penser pour le moment…

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait utile. Il la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de repousser sa peine, même si ça n'était qu'éphémère. Et contre toute attente, Clarke s'accrocha désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Bellamy, se relaxant progressivement au rythme des caresses qu'il administrait inlassablement le long de ses cheveux d'or.

Comme souvent entre eux, il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot. Ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer, leur regard accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient cette connexion que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient plus que des coéquipiers, plus qu'une équipe. Ils étaient deux parties d'un même ensemble, et c'était une force qu'ils avaient trop longtemps ignoré.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin rapidement, ne se sentant pas la force de rester plus longuement, et quittèrent les lieux non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de Mont Weather, qu'ils voyaient sans aucun doute pour la dernière fois…

C'était désormais la fin de journée, et s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un abri, la nuit les prendrait par surprise, et le danger se faisait plus palpable au fur à mesure que l'obscurité prenait naissance. Ils avaient parcouru environ un quart du chemin du retour lorsque Bellamy prit la parole pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Mont Weather.

« On s'arrête et on cherche un endroit pour la nuit » lui dit-il doucement, mais sans pouvoir éviter de la faire sursauter.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées et, au final, le cheval la guidait plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Elle hocha la tête et ils descendirent de leur monture.

Clarke resta près du cheval tandis que Bellamy alla explorer les alentours. Elle était si lasse, comme sans vie, terrassée par ce face à face avec elle-même. Elle l'observa revenir d'un pas ferme, et sa gorge se noua. Elle ne pouvait pas rester au camp, c'était juste…impossible pour elle. Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même , ça lui brisait le cœur… Mais Bellamy avait Octavia. Et bientôt Rob et Evan. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il serait heureux quand les choses se seraient tassées. C'était sur, se répéta-t-elle en détournant ses yeux de son regard sombre.

« Il y a une grotte un peu plus loin » lui indiqua-t-il de la tête. « On pourra y passer la nuit, et on repartira dès l'aube »

Elle le suivit sans un mot, le cœur lourd après cette longue journée. Lourd aussi à l'idée des prochains jours à venir…

* * *

Bob inspira profondément. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se redressa, se passa la main sur le visage, et prit le chemin de ce qu'on lui avait indiqué comme étant l'infirmerie.

Il pénétra dans la structure quasiment déserte, et chercha des yeux le médecin, Abby Griffin.

« Pourrait-on se parler ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Abby acquiesça et l'amena vers une partie isolée de l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, amenant un réel sourire aux lèvres de Rob.

« Je peux voir d'où Clarke tient sa détermination » plaisanta-t-il.

« Comment… comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? »

« On l'a récupéré alors qu'elle était blessée. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Merci. De l'avoir ramené. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être impuissante face à elle. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, ça ne sert strictement à rien. A ce stade, je ne sais pas qui peut avoir une quelconque influence sur elle… »

« On a tous notre point faible. » commença-t-il. « On peut se tutoyer ? »

Abby hocha la tête sans hésitation.

« Pas toujours facile les enfants, n'est ce pas ? » reprit-il en soupirant.

Elle lui sourit pour la 1ère fois. « En effet. Ton fils s'appelle Evan c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Il est buté et borné, mais c'est un bon gars. »

« D'autres enfants ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désinfectant le matériel médical.

Rob s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

« Ça m'amène à la raison de ma visite » lui répondit-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

Abby le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Es tu capable d'effectuer un test génétique ? »

Abby abandonna le nettoyage du matériel pour se concentrer sur lui. « Ça dépend. Quel type de test génétique ? » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Test de paternité »

« Il va falloir m'en dire plus Rob. »

Un éclat de lucidité passa au travers de ses yeux. « Jake Griffin. On était dans la même classe » débita-t-il soudain, à la plus grande surprise d'Abby. « J'ai du vous voir ensemble. On était amis. Je suis devenu officier de ressource peu avant d'être envoyé sur terre… » conclut-il, satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé d'où il la connaissait.

« Je… oui…ce n'est pas impossible »

« Selon…ce que je sais… il semblerait que j'ai un autre enfant. » reprit-il en sautant dans le vif du sujet, un peu nerveux.

« Semblerait ? »

« Les dates correspondent. A priori, le physique et le caractère aussi… » enchaina-t-il en souriant.

« Ici ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. Un enfant qui aurait été conçu sur l'Arche, avant que je sois éjecté »

« Qui ? » demanda Abby avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » la coupa-t-il subtilement.

« Le test de paternité ? Oui c'est faisable. Il suffit d'un de vos cheveux. »

« Combien de temps avant de savoir ? »

« Mmmhhh…environ 3 jours ? »

« Ok. Tu…tu veux bien en faire un ? » demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

« Qui ? » répéta-t-elle. « Ces gamins sont un peu à ma charge. Au moins morale. » se dit-elle en pensant à son désengagement depuis le départ de Clarke.

« Bellamy Blake »

Abby accusa le choc. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais de Phoenix ? Aurora Blake vivait sur Walden non ? »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… »

« Ok. C'est pour ça que Clarke est revenue. Pour Bellamy… » lâcha-t-elle, perspicace.

« Je le répète. On a tous notre faiblesse… »

« C'est le seul qui puisse la retenir, n'est ce pas ? » le questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Clarke s'en rende bien compte, mais je pense qu'ils sont très dépendant l'un de l'autre oui… »

« C'est bien qu'il l'ait accompagné à Mont Weather… » chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Rob. Durant ces 6 mois, elle avait eu le temps de connaitre et d'apprécier Bellamy. De lui faire confiance aussi. Comme la plupart de ses camarades d'ailleurs. Et de voir étrangement que le départ de Clarke l'avait tout autant affecté qu'elle-même.

« Ramène moi un de ses cheveux, ou même une brosse à dent, et je ferais ton test » lui assura-t-elle.

* * *

Bellamy regardait Clarke se débattre dans son sommeil agité, hésitant à la réveiller. Lui même ne parvenait pas à dormir cette nuit. Cette nuit, et toutes les précédentes, mais surtout cette nuit, surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue.

Avant c'était facile, ils ne se posaient pas de questions, ils s'épaulaient, ils avançaient ensemble et tout coulait simplement. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa colère, de sa rancune, de son envie de la retenir. Parfois, il avait juste envie de la serrer contre lui, pour tenter de guérir son coeur, mais la plupart du temps, il avait envie d'hurler. Contre elle, contre lui. Contre eux.

Il savait parfaitement de quoi ses rêves étaient peuplés. De cadavres, de sang, de décisions ultimes, les mêmes acteurs que dans ses propres cauchemars.

Il soupira puis se décida à poser la main sur son épaule.

"Hey Clarke..." Il la réveilla doucement, en parlant tout bas pour ne pas la brusquer. "C'est juste un cauchemar..."

C'est ça, bien sur. _Juste_ _un cauchemar..._

Clarke émergea difficilement des ténèbres et le regarda d'un air hébété, comme étonnée de ne pas/ plus être seule...

Il détourna le regard. A cet instant il avait juste envie d'hurler. Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment puis se lever, et se placer droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là...

"J'en peux plus de ton silence!" lui dit-elle avec une colère contenue.

"J'ai subit le tien pendant 6 mois" lui rappela- t-il avec sarcasmes.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles gratuites, devant l'air blessé qui s'afficha sur son visage…

"Parle moi" lui dit-elle d'une voix suppliante en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Pas facile d'être en charge n'est ce pas? Encore moins de prendre sur soi et de supporter tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour ne pas qu'ils aient à le faire (1)" commença-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

"Alors imagine quand tu fais les 2. Seul."

"Bellamy..." essaya-t-elle en se levant, se demandant à quel point elle aurait besoin de se justifier.

"Tu veux que je parle? Alors laisse moi parler!" s'énerva t il. "Tu crois sans doute que tu as pris la meilleure décision, tu crois sans doute que ce sera également le mieux à faire quand tu repartiras. Mais c'est faux. Tu as tort. On a besoin l'un de l'autre pour traverser ça. J'avais besoin de toi! Je fais les mêmes cauchemars que toi, je vois les mêmes visages. Je cherche la même rédemption mais toi tu es partie..."

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle était la seule à souffrir ? La seule à ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir ?

"J'aurais pu choisir la solution de facilité et partir moi aussi. Mais je suis resté et j'ai assumé. Tu as été lâche et égoiste." acheva-t-il comme s'il était épuisé, en se relevant à son tour.

"C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé Bellamy" lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, avec une lassitude absolue.

"Je sais. Pourtant ça n'était pas le seul. J'ai besoin de toi pour revenir du côté des vivants" avoua t-il la voix vibrante d'émotion. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. "Et je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin de moi pour ça..."

Il savait qu'ils avaient une relation privilégiée. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à ressentir ça…

Il était désormais face à elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, du moins pas ce soir...

"Peut être... peut être que je n'ai pas envie de revenir du côté des vivants?" murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

"Clarke..." lui dit-il. La douleur visible au fond de ses yeux d'ébène à l'entente de ces quelques mots faisait écho à la peine qu'il décelait dans tout le corps de son amie. (2)

Elle ferma les yeux et Bellamy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke, ses mains parcourant ses bras de haut en bas.

"Regarde moi Clarke. Ne dis pas ça..." murmura t il d'une voix rauque, toute colère ayant quitté son corps, sa tête et son cœur…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour y plonger son regard et pour Bellamy, le temps s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde. Il poussa délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et toute pensée cohérente s'enfuit soudainement de son esprit. A cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose: la réparer, et lui dire que malgré tout, cette vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Poussé par son instinct, repoussant à plus tard les implications, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait lui faire comprendre. Lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus que la survie. Il se recula légèrement, le coeur battant, près à subir ses assauts suite à son geste peut être déplacé.

Mais au lieu de ça, Clarke se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sans hésiter, il l'encercla de ses bras et la maintint contre lui sans détacher ses lèvres, provoquant un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à approfondir leur étreinte.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il en profita pour glisser ses mains au creux de ses reins sous son t-shirt, avec le besoin irrépressible de sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Alors la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il la désirait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré personne… Et c'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant…

Elle sursauta et se recula comme si elle reprenait possession de son corps, tout en caressant doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts tremblants, un peu incrédule.

Ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, et n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards.

Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, Bellamy lâcha d'une voix à peine audible "Et là tu te sens vivante?"

Cette simple question sembla ramener Clarke de plein pied dans la réalité.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le repoussa brutalement des 2 mains, avant de sortir de la grotte d'un pas précipité.

Bellamy la regarda sortir sans chercher à la rattraper. Il n'en avait pas la force, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'était passé.

Peut être que lui aussi d'ailleurs…

* * *

(1) Petite référence à leur dernière scène de la saison 2, où elle lui dit "je supporte ça pour pas qu'ils (les 100) aient à le faire." Elle-même prononçant les mots de Dante avant de mourir.

(2) Pour ceux qui aiment « visualiser » (hein Dilzach' lol), Bellamy a, à ce moment précis, la tête de chien battu qu'il faisait quand il a comprit qu'elle partirait à la fin de la saison 2 :)

* * *

**Bon voilà, 1er baiser Bellarke. J'ai hésité, me demandant si c'était trop tot, mais au final, ça se place bien dans le scène je trouve, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Pour ceux qui trouvent Bellamy encore très "dur" avec elle, j'ai tendance à croire qu'il pourrait vraiment réagir comme ça. Il a compris son départ, mais pour moi, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle... (je suis d'autant convaincue de ça que Jason Rothenberg et Bob Morley ont confirmé que Bell aurait du ressentiment...)**

**Bref bref bref, j'attends votre avis avec impatience ;)**

**NOTE/APPARTE/SPOILER: ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas connaitre les derniers spoilers: Put*** je suis trop excitée par les dernières news issues des interviews de Clarke et Bellamy! Il y aura donc un saut ds le temps d e3 mois, bon, j'en ai fais le double mais c pas grave! Bellamy va partir à la recherche de Clarke ET leur relation va être à nouveau difficile à gérer car Bell lui en veux! Ahah finalement l'etat d'esprit de mon Bell n'est pas être pas si loin que ça de la réalité! Bon, à priori, Clarke sera dans un sale état et aura "perdu son esprit", et pr finir, le retour de Lexa me stresse VRAIMENT! Mais la série me manque troooooooop!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou!**

**Merci pour vos commentaires extra sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait super plaisir!**

**Petit remerciement aussi aux guests: Samla (si seulement ça pouvait arriver dans la saison 3 lol), Imoushka (Attention spoiler: j'espère que Lexa ne sera là que pour 2-3 épisodes, puisqu'elle fait parti du spin off de the walking dead...), Guest (merci de ton enthousiasme lol)**

* * *

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était sortie. Et Bellamy n'était pas près de fermer l'œil. Il voulait lui laisser du temps, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ne pas la brusquer, ne pas la précipiter. Du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ce soir…

Mais il ne pouvait occulter la subite angoisse qui prenait naissance au creux de sa poitrine. Et si elle était à nouveau partie ? Et si elle s'était enfuie ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'être aussi amer envers elle. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience jusque là de lui en vouloir à ce point. Et pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait pas penser à leur étreinte, et aux sentiments implicites qu'elle avait engendrés en lui…

Il se passa la main sur la figure et se décida à s'extraire de sa torpeur. Il prit la direction de la sortie, bien décidé à la retrouver…

* * *

Le calme, le silence, la pénombre. Elle les avait connus pendant 6 mois. C'était presqu'un réconfort pour elle d'être assise au beau milieu de la nuit contre cet arbre. Seule. Un réconfort. Oui , presque…

Elle soupira, c'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de revenir, de se détacher de tout et de tout le monde. En fait, ça lui était presqu'impossible.

Ses pensées ne pouvaient vagabonder que vers lui. Bellamy. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Leur relation avait toujours était difficile à qualifier, et ils avaient toujours été proches, intimes même, mais jamais…_comme ça…_ Elle avait franchi la mince frontière entre leur profonde amitié et… elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle avait juste peur d'avoir gâché leur belle histoire d'amitié à cause d'un stupide moment d'attraction…

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Il faut dormir Clarke" murmura-t-il tout bas, sans pouvoir l'empêcher de sursauter.

Elle hocha la tête sans oser le regarder. Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots avec lui. Avant, ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

"Je suis désolée" lui dit elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle prononçait ces mots qu'elle lui avait déjà dit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle relançait cette conversation pourtant pénible pour elle.

"Moi aussi je suis désolé" lui dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, tu sais comme je peux être impulsif parfois" continua-t-il en jouant d'une main avec une herbe fraichement ramassée.

"Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Tu as raison. Je me suis enfuie. De tout et de tout le monde. C'est juste que j'ai fais tellement d'erreurs... Je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi, vous êtes mieux sans moi..." souffla-t-elle, se sentant nettement instable émotionnellement.

"Clarke..."

"Bellamy." le coupa-t-elle instantanément. "Je t'ai envoyé à Mont Weather, pour me prouver quoi ? Qu'il ne faut pas être faible ? Tu aurais pu y mourir!"

"Mais je suis là, et les autres aussi." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Ce qui est fait, est fait Clarke, tu ne pourras jamais rien n'y changer. Ni en restant, ni en t'enfuyant. Mais il y a tellement à faire maintenant..."

"Oui. Et plein d'autres erreurs à commettre..." plaisanta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il soupira et elle le sentit se crisper malgré sa voix qui restait calme.

"Alors laisse les autres les commettre ! Ne soit pas en charge Clarke! Qui te demande de tout porter sur tes épaules? Personne. Mais c'est sans doute plus simple de croire que ta vie ne vaut plus rien quand tu es loin des gens qui t'aiment, pas vrai?" finit-il par s'emporter.

Elle leva la tête et la laissa lourdement reposé contre le tronc derrière elle.

"Que veux tu que je te dise?"

"Que tu vas rester. Que tu vas te battre contre tes démons. Qu'_on_ va se battre. On peut faire ça ensemble Clarke.

Tant qu'on respire, tant qu'on pleure, tant qu'on ressent, alors on vit..."

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de lui répondre. "Je ne peux rien te promettre."

"Promets juste d'y penser." murmura t il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Alors elle hocha la tête. Elle ne faisait que ça, d'y penser. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle était perdue. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Plus elle y pensait plus elle se raccrochait à lui, mais était-ce la bonne solution?

Jusque là, elle était convaincue d'avoir à mener ce combat toute seule, mais d'être là, près de lui, lui redonnait une force qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais. On respire, on pleure, on ressent, on vit.

Et s'il avait raison?

"Viens dormir, demain on sera à la maison" lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement bien choisi ses mots. La _maison_. Est ce qu'elle avait encore une maison? Elle saisit sa main pour se relever et ils se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre.

Tellement que Clarke ne put lâcher son regard, tellement, que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Bellamy du saisir sa gêne car il l'a lâcha instantanément, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

On respire, on pleure, on ressent, on vit.

Oui, elle ressentait. D'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager.

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la grotte, et s'installa sous la couverture qu'il avait emmenée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait le besoin de reparler de leur baiser. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Clarke souleva la couverture pour qu'ils puissent la partager, alors que Bellamy hésitait à s'installer à même le sol, à côté d'elle, avant de se glisser dessous, sans la regarder. Il s'endormit dans l'instant, épuisé par cette journée, par cette soirée, par tous les sentiments conflictuels qui l'animaient…

* * *

« Comment est ce qu'elle était ? » demanda Octavia avec un regard tellement avide que Rob se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Impétueuse. Vivante. Eblouissante . Ça te convient ? »

« Seulement si c'est la vérité » se méfia-t-elle.

« Ça l'est » lui sourit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je…je ne l'ai connu que méfiante, sur ses gardes et… pas vraiment heureuse… » lui avoua-t-elle sans détour.

Rob baissa instinctivement les yeux, peiné d'apprendre ce genre d'anecdote. Culpabilisant un peu aussi. S'il avait été là, s'il n'avait pas été envoyé sur terre alors peut être que tout serait différent…

« Elle l'a été. » lui murmura-t-il soudainement. « Heureuse. Elle l'a été… » du moins c'est ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. Une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie.

« Vous l'aimiez ? » osa-t-elle demander, impatiente de découvrir la réponse.

Rob joua un instant avec ses doigts, avant d'oser affronter son regard. « Oui. » lui répondit-il fermement. « Elle était tout pour moi » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai été envoyé ici » lui répondit-il amèrement. « J'imagine qu'elle a du croire que j'étais mort. Le reste… c'est une autre histoire… » lui dit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

« Clarke a du vous dire qu'elle ne serait pas là. Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici, je ne comprends pas. » l'interrogea-t-elle, devinant que ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

« J'étais curieux ? » essaya-t-il sachant par avance qu'Octavia ne serait pas convaincue.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux perçants, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait, avant d'abandonner. Elle aperçut Lincoln au loin et se redressa précipitamment.

« On en reparlera » lui dit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

« J'imagine » murmura Rob pour lui-même, en la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

Bellamy fut réveillé par les 1ères lueurs du jour.

Depuis Mont Weather, il n'arrivait plus à faire de longues nuits sereines, et la plupart du temps, il se levait à l'aube, au moment où tout est calme et paisible, le seul moment de la journée où il se sentait un tant soit peu en paix avec lui même.

Encore groggy par la nuit précédente, il tourna doucement la tête vers Clarke, ressentant la chaleur qu'elle irradiait sans même avoir besoin de bouger, et l'observa dormant tranquillement à ses côtés, son bras reposant contre le sien.

Il se demanda tout à coup s'il l'avait déjà vu aussi sereine qu'à cet instant précis.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, avant que son regard ne parcoure l'ovale de son visage, pour en arriver à l'arrondi de ses lèvres. Il avança sa main précautionneusement jusqu'à sa joue sans oser la toucher, sans oser la réveiller. Mais elle avait néanmoins du percevoir le mouvement, ou peut être, le deviner, car elle ouvrit les yeux et il sursauta, gêné de l'avoir observé à son insu.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se releva précipitamment sans lui accorder un regard.

"On devrait partir. Plus vite on partira, plus vite on sera chez nous"

Clarke s'étira pendant qu'il empaquetait leurs quelques affaires, et se dirigea la première vers l'extérieur.

Le soleil brillait déjà, et la moiteur ambiante la saisit au visage, sans qu'elle ne soit réellement désagréable en ce début d'été.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant alors qu'il la suivait de peu, avant de sentir deux bras la saisir violemment et la tirer vers arrière. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy mais n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir. Une main venait de s'abattre sur ses lèvres, la laissant incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Prenant soudain conscience du danger, Bellamy sortit l'arme qu'il avait glissée dans la poche de son jean, mais Clarke poussa un cri silencieux lorsqu'elle vit 2 grounders se rapprocher de lui et l'assommer brutalement.

Elle sentit alors la main de son agresseur lâcher son visage, sans pour autant desserrer l'étreinte de ses bras.

"Bellamy!" hurla-t-elle, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, le regardant tomber lourdement à même le sol.

"Lachez moi! Laissez moi l'examiner!" continua-t-elle d'hurler, se débattant avec la force du désespoir.

L'homme qui la tenait se tourna alors vers un de ses compagnons en lui parlant dans son dialecte.

Il lui demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Clarke avait finit par apprendre certains dialectes de grounders, à force de les côtoyer, surtout ces 6 derniers mois.

Elle comprenait, mais ne pouvait le parler couramment. Elle se demanda furtivement à quelle tribu ils pouvaient appartenir…

Celui qui semblait être le chef fit un signe de la tête et Clarke fut libre en une fraction de seconde. Elle se précipita vers Bellamy et tenta immédiatement de chercher son pouls.

Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement, et posa brièvement le front sur la poitrine de son ami. Son pouls était parfaitement audible, à peine un peu plus rapide. Maintenant il fallait qu'il reprenne conscience, et vite.

"Bellamy..." murmura-t-elle doucement "Réveilles toi, s'il te plait"

Il commença à bouger quelques minutes plus tard, mais avant qu'il ne reprenne pleinement conscience, 2 mains la tirèrent à nouveau vers l'arrière, la faisant grogner, tout en se débattant comme une tigresse.

"Ne bouge pas Clarke kom Sky Kru, si tu fais un geste, tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience!"

La voix était claire, tonitruante et surtout, sans pitié.

Ces Grounders savaient qui elle était, et même si elle savait que sa réputation l'avait précédée dans de nombreux clans, elle en resta interdite.

Mais elle retrouva rapidement son flegme tandis que son regard s'attardait sur Bellamy, encore à moitié inconscient.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Mais les Grounders ne lui accordèrent aucun regard. L'un d'eux balança un peu d'eau sur Bellamy pour le réveiller, faisant tressauter Clarke par la même occasion.

Il releva la tête, visiblement confus, pour croiser son regard en une question muette. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Clarke en se mordillant la lèvre, Bellamy serrant les dents. Ils ne pouvaient rien tenter, du moins rien qui ne risquerait pas leurs vies à tous les 2…

« Debout » hurla l'un des Grounders sans ménagement.

Bellamy se mit debout, non sans peine, portant sa main sur son crâne. Il avait clairement du mal à tenir debout sans chanceler, et Clarke fit un geste dans sa direction, oubliant qu'elle était retenue, puis ferma les yeux, impuissante.

Le Grounder avait prit l'arme de Bellamy, quant à celle qu'il lui avait confié, elle était derrière son dos. Exactement là où le Grounders la maintenait de sa main ferme. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de tenter sa chance plus tard, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Un coup d'œil à Bellamy lui fit comprendre qu'il avait sans doute suivi le cheminement de ses pensées Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, la suppliant du regard de ne rien tenter.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Clarke d'un ton revêche.

Mais comme la première fois, les Grounders l'ignorèrent.

Elle savait que depuis Mont Weather, certains Grounders l'admiraient, d'autres la craignaient, mais eux, ils la connaissaient et restaient totalement indifférents. Ils n'agissaient clairement pas pour eux-même.

Elle les suivit d'un pas trainant, vérifiant régulièrement que Bellamy les suivait lui aussi, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point…

La chaleur commençait à se faire omni présente, et la marche devenait douloureuse. Clarke épongea son front de la main, avant de se tourner vers les Grounders.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir de l'eau ? » demanda-t-elle, commençant à se sentir épuisée.

Elle se partagea une demi bouteille avec Bellamy, qui lui fit un léger sourire, dans le but certain de la rassurer, mais sans vraie conviction…

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de marches, elle reconnut l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver. Elle jeta nerveusement un dernier coup d'œil vers Bellamy, souhaitant être n'importe où sauf ici…

Elle le vit fronçer les sourcils, comme si lui aussi semblait se souvenir de quelquechose…

Les Grounders les poussèrent une dernière fois sans ménagement, afin qu'ils évitent de croiser un maximum de personnes et ils se retrouvèrent immobiles, dans un espace légèrement à l'écart, avec seulement 2 Grounders pour les surveiller. Clarke aurait sans doute pu tenter d'attraper son arme et menacer les 2 Grounders. Mais elle savait que ça ne lui servirait à rien, et mieux valait économiser son énergie.

Elle soupira mais se retourna bravement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'eux.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir à nouveau à Polis Clarke »

Clarke la toisa d'un œil livide. Elle ne partageait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme de Lexa.

Elles se dévisagèrent de façon pesante pendant un temps plus long que Clarke ne l'avait imaginé, avant qu'elle ne capte le regard furieux de Bellamy posé sur Lexa.

Cette petite excursion allait peut être lui coûter plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Tu as toujours un excellent sens de l'accueil » nargua Clarke en désignant les Grounders qui les avaient capturés.

Lexa posa sur elle un regard amusé.

« Tu devrais savoir que la fin justifie les moyens Clarke kom Sky Kru » lui répondit-elle sans lâcher son regard.

* * *

**Bon, il fallait clairement une peu de Lexa dans cette fic :p**

**Et puis je l'avais dit, Rob/Evan/Bellamy, ce n'est pas la totalité de la fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va les retrouver prochainement !**

**J'espère que la tournure que prend la fic vous plait, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres aura cette fic, sans doute environ 15.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou à tous! Voila enfin la suite, désolé pour le petit retard ;)**

* * *

Bellamy n'aimait ni être à nouveau à Polis, ni devant _elle,_ Lexa, ni même la façon dont elle regardait Clarke. Mais par-dessus tout il détestait se sentir pris au piège, et l'impuissance que cela procurait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Lexa ? » demanda-t-il de façon abrupte. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se contrôler mieux que ça, sachant qu'il n'était pas réellement en position de force, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Clarke posa une main apaisante sur son avant bras, sans doute avec le maigre espoir de le calmer, et il capta le furtif regard de Lexa suivre son mouvement, avant de se souvenir de sa présence à lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait à nouveau la colère monter en lui.

« On va en discuter, ne t'en fais pas Bellamy » commença-t-elle avec un sourire froid et détaché. « En attendant, vous êtes nos…hôtes. » hésita-t-elle sur le dernier mot. « Mes hommes vont vous conduire à vos quartiers. »

Bellamy se débattit violemment lorsqu'un des hommes de Lexa lui saisit le bras pour le faire avancer.

« Bellamy ! » ordonna Lexa. « C'est dans ton propre intérêt de coopérer. De même que de celui de Clarke » ajouta-t-elle en pesant ses mots.

Bellamy serra la mâchoire mais se laissa mener par les hommes. S'il devait bien avouer une chose, c'est que Lexa avait une présence impériale. Il ne contestait pas sa capacité à rassembler les clans et à les diriger d'une main de maitre. Enfin, du moins _avant_. Parce qu'elle avait beau garder un air digne et déterminé, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la décadence de son empire.

Ils furent dirigés vers un bâtiment gris, morne et sans âme, composé de minuscules fenêtres, et encore, uniquement dans la partie haute du bâtiment. Bellamy jeta un œil à Clarke, qui regardait obstinément droit devant elle, l'air complètement indéchiffrable.

Il soupira en ralentissant devant l'entrée, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Une prison était toujours une prison se dit-il en baissant la tête. C'est alors qu'il l'entrevit furtivement et son visage s'éclaira. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et elle hocha la tête, comme pour lui signifier une entente mutuelle. Sans s'appesantir sur Echo, de peur de se trahir, il franchit rapidement la porte du bâtiment, sans plus lui accorder d'attention. Le simple fait de la savoir ici le rassurait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'elle les aide…

Polis n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une ville de Grounders. Paré de son gris mélancolique et de son rouge vif, sanguin, combattif, la ville fourmillait de Grounders de différents clans, de différents horizons, de différentes mentalités aussi. La capitale avait été érigée des années auparavant, bâtie sur les ossements du passé. Les quelques maisons en parpaings qui avaient survécues à la guerre nucléaire avaient servies à fonder les bases de la ville, le noyau dur, celui qui abritait désormais les privilégiés, l'élite. Comme dans n'importe quel peuple, comme dans n'importe quelle civilisation.

Autour de ces quelques maisons s'était organisée toute une seconde ville, composée de tentes permanentes.

Mais surtout, ce qui avait frappé Clarke à son 1er passage à Polis, c'était l'effervescence ressentie en parcourant la ville. Comme si se balader à Polis pouvait faire remonter le temps. Et aujourd'hui c'était encore le sentiment prédominant qui l'habitait en avançant dans la ville. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur les vestiges du passé, avec une note de mélancolie supplémentaire.

Elle était restée affreusement silencieuse depuis qu'on les avait menés dans leur cellule. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, même si la pièce, ou plutôt, le 3 pièces, comportait tout le nécessaire à vivre, ils étaient de vulgaires prisonniers.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en songeant à son face à face avec Lexa. Elles n'étaient pas censées se recroiser. Elle n'en avait strictement aucune envie, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir l'affronter, une fois de plus. Elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers sa 1ère venue à Polis, et leur confrontation, qui devait être la dernière…

_5 Mois auparavant_

_Les yeux hagard, les cheveux en bataille, Clarke errait comme une âme en peine dans la forêt, avec comme seule préoccupation, la survie. Personne sur qui veiller, personne contre qui se battre, à part elle-même. Un mois de solitude, un mois de face à face avec elle-même, sans trouver de réponse, sans trouver de rédemption. C'était long et pas assez en même temps. _

_Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était aussi coupable qu'elle, mais en même temps, si elle devait mourir pour ça, elle l'accepterait sans hésitation…_

_Elle s'arrêta au bord d'un ruisseau, se déshabilla et glissa dans l'eau sans réfléchir à la fraicheur provoquée par l'hiver glacial. Sa pensée rationnelle, celle qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis quelques semaines, hurla quelques mots médicaux qu'elle entendit à peine… pneumonie…hypothermie…elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se frotta le visage et les bras, et sortit de l'eau lorsqu'elle sentit son corps s'engourdir._

_Elle se faufila dans la grotte qu'elle habitait depuis 2 jours, où elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'allumer un feu, et s'étendit nue devant lui pour se réchauffer._

_Sa décision était prise. Et elle était irrévocable. Elle prendrait la route pour Polis dès demain. Elle savait que c'était le seul endroit où elle était sure de la trouver. Et elle se débrouillerait pour la tuer, au nom de tous les innocents qui avaient perdus la vie. Le sang réclame le sang. Même Lexa n'était pas au dessus des lois…_

_Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement._

« Clarke…Oh eh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Ma parole mais tu es tout sauf ici ! » débita Bellamy, un peu nerveux devant son silence. « Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? »

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. On est coincés ici, et sans aucun doute sous bonne garde. Si on tente quoique ce soit, on est mort, et tu le sais très bien. » lui répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Alors quoi ? On attend ? C'est tout ? »

« Il y a forcement une raison. Donc on attend que Lexa nous explique. » lui répondit-elle posément.

« Et si elle a décidé de nous tuer, on attend qu'elle le fasse ? » s'emporta-t-il.

« Bellamy. Je sais très bien que tu…n'apprécies pas Lexa, mais calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien… »

« Que je _n'apprécie_ pas Lexa. Tu plaisantes j'espère. Si je pouvais la tuer de mes propres mains, je le ferais ! »

« Tu sais bien que tu ne le ferais pas… tu n'es pas un assassin » murmura-t-elle. _Tu n'es pas un monstre_… clama ses pensées.

« En revanche, toi tu as l'air bien sereine face à elle… » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, que je ne me rend pas compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Il y a des choses impardonnables Bellamy. De sa part, de la mienne. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vaux mieux qu'elle ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement. « Pour mon peuple j'ai sacrifié autant de vie qu'elle l'a fait… »

Bellamy la regarda quelques secondes, pensivement.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle Clarke » lui dit-il d'une voix radoucie. « Toi tu as un cœur. Toutes tes décisions sont dictées par ton cœur, et grâce à ça, tu ne seras jamais comme elle… »

« L'amour est une faiblesse »

« Qu…quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

« C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter. Et je l'ai cru. Les sentiments obscurcissent la vision, t'empêchent de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est plutôt logique non ? Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai mis tout ce que je ressentais de côté, c'était plus simple d'avancer…» lui dit-elle en détournant la tête.

Bellamy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ce sujet sensible. Il avait bien du mal à aborder la notion de sentiments avec elle, même si c'était au sens général du terme, parce qu'il se débattait avec les siens à chaque seconde écoulées depuis qu'elle était revenue.

« Tu _étais_ en position de faiblesse après…tout ce qui s'était passé, et tu t'es laissé influencer par elle. Si tu ne diriges pas avec le cœur, alors tu diriges comme un tyran, et quoique tu puisses en penser, tu as toujours pris tes décisions avec le cœur… »

« Je t'ai envoyé à Mont Weather… ça n'était pas une décision prise avec le cœur » lui répondit-elle un peu durement.

« On ne va pas revenir la dessus. C'était mon choix et tu savais que c'était le seul choix possible. Et puis…tu t'es inquiétée non ? » souffla-t-il en la regardant fixement, regrettant instantanément cette avancée en terrain miné, sans pouvoir effacer de ses pensées leur étreinte de la veille.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il vit passer un éclair de panique dans ses yeux, qui lui confirma que si lui n'était pas près à parler sentiments, elle ne l'était pas davantage…

« Tu en doutes ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant, sans lâcher son regard.

Il lui sourit en retour, laissant instinctivement ses yeux dériver vers sa bouche, avant de se recentrer sur son visage.

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé Clarke. Tu n'as pas à me protéger… »

« On s'inquiète pour les gens auxquels on tient… » _On_… comme si c'était si compliqué de dire _je_ m'inquiète pour toi, _je_ tiens à toi. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être à nouveau proche de lui, ou sinon elle ne repartirait jamais…

Il fit un pas en avant, avec un peu d'hésitation, et avança une main pour caresser sa joue. En dehors d'Octavia, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de protéger quelqu'un, jamais ressenti cette connexion particulière qui allait au-delà des mots, au-delà des gestes, au-delà du temps… Pour l'instant il se refusait à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait envers elle, parce qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer, peur de s'effrayer aussi…

Elle ne recula pas devant son geste d'affection, elle n'en avait strictement aucune envie. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Malgré leur prison, malgré Lexa, malgré le foutoire de sa vie…

Elle le laissa s'approcher de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, avec pour seul besoin l'envie de sentir sa chaleur se diffuser en elle, et de s'y abandonner…mais alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils entendirent le bruit de la porte et sursautèrent d'un même geste.

Bellamy se retourna brusquement, conscient de la vitesse à laquelle son pouls pulsait contre ses tempes.

Un sourire illumina alors son visage et il se précipita vers Echo et, après un instant d'hésitation, il la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais été si content de te voir ! » lui lança-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle amusée, en souriant devant son air gêné, avant de reprendre un masque sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, un des gardes me devait un service mais Lexa est très précautionneuse, et je ne resterais pas plus de quelques minutes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut ? » demanda soudainement Clarke en se rapprochant d'eux, l'air impénétrable.

« Aucune idée mais Lexa se sent acculée devant la guerre imminente et j'imagine qu'avoir Clarke du peuple du ciel est un atout, vu le bruit qu'à provoqué l'anéantissement de Mont Weather » déclara-t-elle en la fixant.

« Tu peux nous faire sortir ? » demanda Bellamy rempli d'espoir.

« Non. Désolée. Trop de gardes et trop de risques. Je risque plus que ma vie Bellamy… »

« Qui es-tu ? » les coupa Clarke froidement.

« Echo est de notre côté » la tempéra-t-il.

« Parce qu'on a un côté maintenant ? » ironisa-t-elle malgré elle.

« Pour faire court, je fais parti de l'alliance contre Lexa, mais ça, bien sur, elle ne le sait pas. » commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, légèrement anxieuse. « En ça, je ne veux pas risquer d'être découverte. Encore une fois, ça va bien au-delà de ma propre vie. » enchaina-t-elle de ses yeux pénétrants.

« Alors pourquoi tu nous aides ? »

« Parce que je lui dois bien ça » lui répondit-elle en indiquant Bellamy de la tête. « Il m'a sauvé la vie, et dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierais de sauver la votre. Il faut que vous soyez partit avant 48h »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peu importe, il le faut c'est tout ! » répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Est-ce que Rob et Evan sont toujours au camp Jaha ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les yeux de Clarke avant de rencontrer brièvement ceux de Bellamy.

Sous le choc, Clarke la dévisagea en silence, se demandant _qui_ elle pouvait bien être et _pourquoi_ elle semblait être au courant de tout.

« J'imagine que oui. » lui répondit Bellamy. « Tu leur fais confiance ? » ajouta-t-il avec un ton incertain.

« Plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre » lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Ok… »

« Ils vont venir dès qu'ils s'apercevront de votre disparition n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Clarke, l'air inquiète.

« Je…je suppose que oui » lui répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Bellamy, un peu stressée de la tournure de leur conversation.

« Pourquoi ils viendraient ? » demanda-t-il soudain en fronçant les sourcils, incertain de comprendre leur dialogue muet.

« Il faut que je les prévienne » le coupa Echo sans s'appesantir sur la question.

Clarke fut saisit d'un étrange pressentiment. « Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ? » souffla-t-elle en dévisageant intensément la jeune fille.

« Il faut que vous soyez sortit d'ici 48h. » répéta-t-elle. « Et…quoique veuille Lexa, gagne du temps » murmura-t-elle en soupirant. « Il faut que j'y aille. » reprit-elle en se tournant vers Bellamy. «Essaie de rester en vie jusqu'à mon retour d'accord ? » lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras tandis qu'il hochait la tête, pas très à l'aise.

Il se tourna vers Clarke quand elle eut franchi la porte. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son regard le détachement qu'il lisait dans le moindre de ses gestes…

« Pourquoi Rob et Evan s'intéressent tant à nous ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? » lâcha-t-elle d'un air ennuyé, avant de réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait sa question. Elle détourna ses yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard sombre.

Mais après tout, la meilleure défense étant l'attaque, ce n'était pas un mal de détourner ainsi son attention…

Bellamy perdit instantanément ses moyens. « Rien » répondit-il précipitamment avant de se raviser. « Rien d'important… » avoua-t-il plus sincèrement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier pour une histoire qui n'avait clairement pas d'importance à ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas la braquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'un simple grain de sable l'empêche de la retenir…

Clarke soupira et s'éloigna sans but précis. Elle avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées, et cela devenait compliqué quand ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre… A vrai dire elle aurait bien besoin de fuir, si c'était possible. Fuir plutôt que de se demander pourquoi Echo la mettait mal à l'aise, pourquoi elle avait du mal à concevoir l'idée qu'elle et Bellamy puisse être proche. Trop proche. Plus proche qu'elle-même et lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau brutalement et elle leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant avec exaspération.

« Heda t'attends » lui dit le garde en lui parlant en langage Grounders.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en sentant peser sur ses épaules le regard insistant de Bellamy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Bellamy avec agressivité, clairement mécontent d'être exclu de la conversation, sans pour autant pouvoir cacher son étonnement face à Clarke, qui parlait visiblement leur langue.

« Je vais voir Lexa » lui répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

« Je vais avec toi » lui dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte, avant que le garde ne lui barre le passage.

« J'y vais seule, ça ne sera pas long. Promis » lui dit-elle sans vraiment le regarder en face.

« Clarke… » chuchota-t-il cette fois ci d'un air sans doute plus désespéré qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire ressentir…

« Ne t'en fais pas » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, en passant la porte, le laissant seul derrière elle…

* * *

**Alors, pour rassurer tout le monde, je ne suis pas fan des triangles amoureux. Les quatuors c'est mieux non? (je plaisante, pas taper ^^)**

**Au programme du prochain épisode, la confrontation Clexa et des nouvelles du camp Jaha ;)  
**

**Pensez à prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

Abby se dirigea vers Rob d'un pas ferme, bien qu'elle ne puisse cacher l'inquiétude qui la trahissait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

"ça fait 2 jours" commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

"ça fait 2 jours" lui dit-il, pour lui faire echo. "Rien d'alarmant Abby."

Elle hocha la tête pensivement. "J'ai les résultats" lui chuchota-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Rob baissa imperceptiblement la tête et déglutit, avec de se recentrer sur le docteur.

"Alors?" murmura-t-il d'une voix dont elle pu percevoir toute l'anxiété qui ne semblait pas lui être coutumière.

"Le test est positif à 99%" lui assura-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire. "Tu peux te rassurer, tu as ta preuve, Bellamy est bien ton fils"

Le visage de Rob s'illumina un instant, avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'Abby, pour lui avouer sur le ton de la confidence "La preuve n'est pas vraiment pour moi mais...merci...et, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir. D'une façon ou d'une autre" conclut-il en regardant l'horizon.

* * *

Clarke suivait docilement l'homme qui la précédait. Elle n'avait pas peur, ne ressentait aucune appréhension. La peur et la crainte de mourir l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps, même si ce face à face lui déplaisait, ce n'était pas le 1er. Elles s'étaient déjà tout dit, elle ne voyait pas en quoi celui ci pouvait changer les choses.

_4 mois auparavant_

_"Vas-y Clarke, qu'est ce que tu attends?" demanda Lexa avec un petit sourire de défi._

_Clarke maintenait la pression du couteau contre le cou de sa rivale. Un seul mouvement brusque de sa main tremblante et Lexa se viderait instantanément de son sang. Elle était parvenu jusqu'à elle. Après bien des questionnements, bien des sacrifices, elle y était. C'était sa chance de venger toutes les morts inutiles. Sa chance de réparer les choses…_

_"Un petit coup sec Clarke du peuple du ciel et tout sera fini"_

_Clarke la dévisagea de manière impassible. A quoi jouait-elle? Lexa n'avait pas peur, cet état de fait était inscrit sur son visage._

_"Oui je n'ai pas peur de mourir. A chacun son destin. Si je dois payer alors je paierais. Mais je n'ai fait que protéger mon peuple Clarke, et ça, tu le sais." lui murmura-t-elle._

_Clarke ferma un instant les yeux, perdue entre sa détermination et sa nature fondamentale, celle qui lui susurrait qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière._

_Tant de personnes étaient déjà mortes par sa faute. Jusqu'où était-elle capable de s'enfoncer dans les ténébres?_

_Elle lâcha son couteau et se recula brutalement, furieuse d'avoir manqué de courage, furieuse d'être toujours la petite fille fragile qu'elle ne voulait plus être à l'intérieur._

_"Le courage est une notion abstraite. Qui se montre le plus courageux? Celui qui a le courage de mourir? Ou celui qui a le courage de vivre?" lui demanda-t-elle sans une once de sarcasme._

_Clarke se demanda alors qui était la plus perdue des deux..._

_Mais elle avait comprit la leçon. La tuer ne résoudrait rien, désormais, elle le savait. ça n'allègerait pas sa peine, pas plus que sa culpabilité. Et de ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, chacune d'entre elles allaient devoir avoir le courage de vivre...ou plutôt, de survivre...et c'était sans doute la plus belle punition qu'elle pouvait infliger à Lexa...ainsi qu'à elle même…_

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?" demanda-t-elle à Lexa tout en croisant les bras.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Clarke" lui dit-elle posément, balayant sa question d'une simple constatation.

"Je pourrais te retourner le compliment" lacha-t-elle, exaspérée de la tournure de leur conversation.

Fini la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait cru lire dans son regard lors de sa 1ère venue. Ne restait que la froide détermination dont elle avait toujours su faire preuve. Au point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas commise l'erreur de sa vie en la laissant vivre…

Mais Lexa continuait de la fixer d'un regard intense, qui mettait Clarke mal à l'aise, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous?"

"Nous?" s'amusa-t-elle, bien que ses yeux n'en montrait aucun signe. "Disons que... les temps sont difficiles et que les alliés sont toujours un atout." lui dit-elle mystérieusement.

"Alliés?" s'étonna Clarke en riant nerveusement. "Tu plaisantes?"

Lexa détourna alors son regard, et un sourire mauvais prit place sur ses lèvres.

"Je veux une alliance" continua-t-elle, imperturbable. "Je veux qu'au travers des camps de toute la région l'on sache que Klark kom skai kru marche main dans la main avec l'heda de tous les peuples." débita-t-elle en la transperçant du regard.

Clarke n'osait rien dire, rien faire, à peine respirer.

"Jamais!" lui rétorqua-elle soudain, choquée qu'une telle pensée ait pu naitre dans son esprit tordu.

"Ce n'était pas une proposition Clarke. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre où est ton intérêt" lui dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la faisant reculer pas à pas jusqu'au mur.

Coincée, le coeur de Clarke se précipita dans sa poitrine tandis que le regard de Lexa caressait la courbe de son visage, pour descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

"Jamais" répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Lexa approcha doucement sa main vers son visage et frôla ses lèvres, sans que Clarke n'ait la force de la repousser, se demandant quelle était encore son emprise sur elle, puis se recula alors pour la regarder posément de ses yeux machiavéliques.

"L'amour est une faiblesse. Toi plus qu'aucune autre personne devrait l'avoir comprit. Tu le sais, je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Et c'est l'amour qui provoquera indubitablement ta chute."lui lança-t-elle, telle une prédiction.

Clarke la regarda les yeux agrandit par la soudaine peur qui s'insinua en elle. Bellamy. Il était le seul moyen de pression qu'elle avait contre elle. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers l'endroit où il était retenu, sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui provoqua un petit rire sans joie de Lexa.

"Il est ta faiblesse. Et si tu ne veux pas le voir mourir sous tes yeux, il va falloir te résoudre aux... compromis" lui sourit-elle en caressant sa joue de la main. "Je te laisse le temps de la reflexion, mais ne tarde pas trop Clarke, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui...Tu sais parfaitement ce dont je suis capable" se moqua-t-elle en faisant signe aux gardes de la ramener.

Clarke eut du mal à marcher. A vrai dire elle avait même du mal à respirer. Elle se sentait engourdie, prise au piège, encore et encore. Comme dans un cercle vicieux, sans fin...

Elle arriva dans sa "cellule" et se retrouva devant lui, tremblante à la fois de crainte et de rage, et une fois de plus au bord des larmes.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait?" s'emporta rageusement Bellamy en passant son bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son désespoir. Il était protecteur envers elle, tellement que parfois, ça l'effrayait. Elle le regarda au fond des yeux en se demandant ce à quoi elle était prête pour lui. Mais la réponse était évidente. Elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour le maintenir en vie. Mais pas que. Elle ne souhaitait rien de plus, rien de moins que son bonheur.

"Je n'aurais pas du revenir" murmura-t-elle sans comprendre qu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui renvoie un regard blessé. Blessé et furieux aussi. C'était tout le paradoxe du jeune homme. Il était posé et sanguin à la fois. Il pouvait être furieux, et concerné. Il était tout et rien. Il était tout pour elle, elle pouvait difficilement le nier. Du moins quand elle était en sa présence. Parce que loin de lui, c'était bien plus simple de nier les faits.

Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour chasser l'expression de son regard.

"Elle veut une alliance" décréta-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

"Une... quoi? Je rêve là!" s'ecria-t-il en faisant les 100 pas.

Au moins, elle avait détourné son attention…

Elle se frotta les yeux et laissa son regard dériver au travers de la minuscule fenêtre. Le crépuscule allait pointer son nez d'un instant à l'autre, et la nature reprenait ses droits: le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir en elle, et le stress de la journée l'avait épuisé.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter une autre bataille, celle qui se jouait indubitablement entre Bellamy et elle. Entre son coeur et sa raison…

"Bellamy… j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir" lui lança-t-elle d'une voix si lasse qu'elle la reconnut à peine.

"Pas avant de m'avoir expliqué. Pas avant de m'avoir parlé" lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

"Elle veut une alliance entre son clan et le camp Jaha. A travers moi. Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter." lui dit-elle amèrement.

"Sinon quoi? Elle nous tuera? Ce n'est pas franchement bon pour sa réputation, qui n'est pas vraiment à son summum mais bon..."

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard. Elle avait encore quelques heures. Quelques heures pour trouver une solution, quelques heures pour trouver une échappatoire...

"Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas?" devina Bellamy en se rapprochant d'elle.

Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il passa la main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder.

"Clarke, la dernière chose que tu dois regretter, c'est d'être revenue…" lui dit-il d'un ton implorant.

Mais Clarke l'entendait à peine. Si seulement elle était repartie le 1er soir, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas vraiment revu, si seulement elle les avait laissé se débrouiller dans leurs histoires de famille, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas embrassé...si seulement…

"On n'en serait pas là si je n'étais pas revenue, _tu _n'en serais pas là… C'est moi qu'elle veux Bellamy…"

C'était un fait. Lexa voulait le pouvoir _et _Clarke…

Elle pouvait retourner ça dans tous les sens, elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Si elle lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle pourrait le protéger. Si elle n'avait pas su réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé, alors au moins éviterait-elle celle là…

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. Il sentait Clarke non seulement dévastée, mais aussi perdue et incertaine, loin de l'image qu'elle reflétait habituellement, et ça l'anéantissait.

Il se posta devant elle et lui prit les mains, sans la quitter du regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous?" demanda-t-il de façon plus véhémente qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Clarke cligna des yeux et fixa les siens. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements sourds de son coeur et la force de son regard la laissa un instant sans voix.

"Je...rien" lui répondit-elle en se rendant compte que sa réponse sonnait plus comme une question qu'une réponse. "Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre nous n'a de sens à mes yeux depuis Mont Weather" reprit-elle plus honnêtement, sentant ses yeux se voiler.

Il hocha doucement la tête sans la quitter des yeux et son regard s'intensifia tandis qu'il semblait aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur.

"Et qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous?" finit-il par lâcher sous pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de bifurquer vers la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres.

* * *

Evan était accroupie devant le feu, les yeux dans le vague. Le léger mouvement du pied qu'il s'autorisait, était le seul signe qui laissait paraître son anxiété.

"Le soleil est couché depuis bien longtemps" murmura Rob en s'installant à ses côtés. "Tu devrais aller dormir Evan" lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

"Ils devraient être revenu. Toi et moi on le sait, ce n'est pas normal." souffla-t-il en fixant le feu.

"Tu t'inquiètes? Pour qui?" s'étonna-t-il.

Evan ricana sans bruit et se tourna vers son père "Que ça t'étonne ou pas, pour les 2. Si Bellamy est vraiment mon frère, alors tu sais bien que dans la mesure du possible, je ferais tout pour qu'on soit une famille. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille." ajouta-t-il tristement.

"C'est ton frère Evan. De façon certaine. J'ai fais faire un test génétique à Abby." avoua-t-il en soupirant.

"Waouh. Félicitations papa" plaisanta Evan de façon sarcastique. "Comment tu le prend?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Rob se mit à rire, de façon bien plus bruyante que son fils. "Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir et ce que je vois surtout, ce sont les 23 ans que j'ai perdu. Est ce qu'il existe une manière de pouvoir oublier ça? Pardonner ça? Tous les moments perdus ne seront jamais rattrapables"

"Tu n'es responsable de rien papa. _Ils _t'ont envoyé sur terre, _ils _ont précipité ton destin. Et Bellamy est parfaitement capable de le reconnaitre. Mais maintenant tu as la chance d'y remédier. Quelle était la maigre probabilité de te retrouver face à lui? Zéro. Nada. Et puis honnêtement, on a besoin les uns des autres pour survivre, alors on va saisir notre chance." lui affirma-t-il avec détermination.

"Parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas m'apercevoir d'à quel point tu avais grandit. " lui dit-il tendrement avec un sourire incrusté sur les lèvres.

"Parce que sur terre, on grandit beaucoup plus vite. Trop vite." lui rappela-t-il sombrement.

"Et toi comment tu prends ça? ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber beaucoup..."

"Il faut du temps pour s'apprivoiser non? J'ai toujours été fils unique, et finalement, moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps avec mon frère" lui dit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot. "Alors je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps à penser et réfléchir. C'est mon frère, et j'ai envie de le connaître. C'est mon frère et les liens du sang sont sacrés papa. Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est plus important que la famille!"

Evan fronça les sourcils et sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, avant qu'un franc sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

"En parlant de famille…" commenta Evan en se précipitant vers l'entrée du camp Jaha.

Elle avait l'air soucieuse et épuisée. Il soupira profondément, avant de la serrer contre lui sans sembler vouloir la lâcher.

"Si on m'avait dit que je te verrais cette nuit, je me serais mit sur mon 31!" plaisanta-t-il en la relâchant.

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Evan" rit-elle en essayant d'évacuer toute la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules...

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Merci à tous de lire cette fic que j'essaie de garder au plus près de l'esprit de la série!**

**Je n'ai pas joué du quatuor amoureux, et j'ai détesté écrire du Clexa loool!**

**Et... on pourrait croire que trop de cliff tue le cliff, mais non, j'ai bien aimé finir le chapitre par 2 cliffhangers :):):)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ça prend juste 2 secondes :p), et les spéculations sont les bienvenues :p**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps à écrire la suite, mais bon, l'inspiration va et vient lol!**

**Désolée pour l'attente!**

**Et merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

Rob s'approcha doucement de la jeune visiteuse, et l'extirpa des bras de son fils.

"Lâche ta tante tu veux Evan" lui dit-il en roulant des yeux, avant de la serrer à son tour contre lui.

"ça fait du bien de te revoir" lui avoua-t-il sincèrement.

En dehors d'Evan, et maintenant de Bellamy, Echo était son seul point d'encrage sur la terre.

La jeune soeur de sa défunte femme avait toujours était une amie, avant d'être une alliée de confiance.

Il s'arrêta devant sa mine sombre.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Le regard d'Echo vacilla entre les 2 hommes, la seule famille qui lui restait désormais à elle aussi.

"Bellamy et Clarke sont retenus prisonnier à Polis. Par Lexa" souffla-t-elle, l'énervement refaisant surface peu à peu.

"Ohh merde" lâcha Evan "Est ce que c'est moi où mon frère a une tendance naturelle à compliquer sa vie?" ironisa-t-il sans sourire, l'esprit visiblement préoccupé, alors que son père serrait les poings.

Rob plissa les yeux avant d'enchaîner posément.

"J'imagine que ça contre carre les plans de l'alliance" souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Lui aussi était fatigué. "Qu'est ce qu'elle attend d'eux?"

"Elle veut que Clarke la soutienne. Evidemment. Après tout, Clarke traîne derrière elle cette légende dont Lexa pourrait tirer partie, et qui rallierait les troupes derrière elle."

"Ok. J'imagine qu'on peut réunir une petite armée pour les délivrer." lui dit Rob d'un ton fatigué mais déterminé.

"Mauvaise idée" le coupa Echo. "Clarke peut se débrouiller, elle est trop précieuse pour Lexa, le problème c'est surtout Bellamy…" hésita-t-elle.

Evan haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant. "Ohhh pitié, ne me dit pas…. beurk, c'est presque de l'inceste à ce niveau là" lui dit-il en prenant un air dégouté. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait pour avoir cet effet sur vous toutes sérieusement" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Garde tes sarcasmes pour quand la crise sera réglée mon chou" lui sourit Echo, avant de reporter son attention vers Rob.

"Il y a un un petit détail supplémentaire qu'il serait bon que tu saches."

"Lâche le morceau tante Echo" soupira Evan.

"Dans environ 40H, Polis n'existera plus. L'heure de la révolte a sonné" expliqua-t-elle, impassible.

"Merveilleux…" marmonna Evan, visiblement en forme. "Donc on a 40H moins quoi? 6h de route, pour sauver mon frère et sa copine, avant de dire adieu au règne de Lexa, sans se faire repérer, sans qu'on soit blessé, sans que ça n'interfère avec les projets de l'alliance. Merveilleux!" répéta-t-il.

"Sauver ton frère?"

Evan et Rob sursautèrent pour faire face à Octavia, accompagnée de Lincoln.

Ses yeux suspicieux se posèrent sur Echo, avant de revenir sur Rob.

"Vous pouvez nous expliquer?"

Rob jeta nerveusement un coup d'oeil à Evan, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pour faire simple, _ton_ frère et Clarke sont prisonniers à Polis. Et on cherche un moyen de les en sortir. J'ai tout bon papa?"

"Pourquoi est ce que vous vous inquiétez tant pour eux?" demanda Octavia, clairement dubitative, en croisant les bras.

Rob soupira. L'affaire avait prit des proportions bien trop importantes. Bellamy avait quitté le camp bien trop tôt pour qu'ils aient une discussion, mais il devait le lui dire dès qu'il le reverrait.

"C'est un peu étrange et compliqué, mais… Bellamy est mon fils Octavia." lui souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Octavia le dévisagea un instant sous le choc, avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner vers Lincoln, qui hocha la tête en réponse à la question silencieuse qui avait prit naissance au fond de ses yeux.

"On vient avec vous" leur déclara-t-elle en saisissant inconsciemment le couteau qu'elle conservait sur elle comme un trésor, avant de le faire tournoyer dans sa main.

* * *

"Et qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous?" finit-il par lâcher sous pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de bifurquer vers la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres.

Le coeur de Clarke manqua un battement et elle se recula d'instinct vers le mur. Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, encore fallait-il qu'il y ait un moment et un endroit pour ça, s'avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Je… ne sais pas" murmura-t-elle tout bas, incapable de soutenir son regard de braise.

Il souffla douloureusement puis leva la tête en l'air, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

"C'est trop facile" lui dit-il en la regardant à nouveau intensément, avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle était partie, 6 mois, et depuis son retour, elle n'avait fait qu'esquiver les problèmes, lui, et sa vie d'avant. C'était trop facile, et il ne la laisserait pas se défiler une fois de plus.

"Bellamy…" commença-t-elle en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

L'affronter n'était pas dans ses projets imminents. Mais le laisser s'approcher ne l'était pas plus. ça la rendait… vulnérable. Lexa avait raison. _Il_ la rendait vulnérable, et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre" chuchota-t-elle comme si les mots si longtemps contenus passaient bien difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle l'arrêta à nouveau d'un mouvement de la main lorsqu'il esquissa un geste vers elle. Elle voulait le garder à distance. Et malgré la frustration qu'il dégageait, elle continuait de croire que c'était le meilleur choix.

Il grogna sans la lâcher du regard.

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre" lui répondit-il avec ferveur.

La main de Clarke retomba mollement le long de son corps, et elle ne put cacher son léger tremblement. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre contenance, et n'eut pas besoin de les rouvrir pour sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

Bellamy s'appuya contre le mur sans chercher , ni à la regarder, ni à la toucher, et il restèrent un petit moment côte à côte, en silence.

"J'ai perdu mon père. J'ai perdu Wells, puis Finn. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter" lui avoua-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

"Clarke…" commença-t-il d'un ton sans doute un peu trop moralisateur. "Tu ne peux pas guider ta vie sur des peurs. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, que tu mettes des barrières autour de toi ou pas. Tu crois vraiment que tu te sentirais mieux si je mourrais à 100 kms de toi? Au point où on en est tu crois que ça pourrait changer quoique ce soit?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix vidée de tout énergie.

"J'en sais rien" lui souffla-t-elle en soupirant, prenant toujours soin d'éviter son regard…

"Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre" lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse, en se redressant afin de se positionner face à elle.

Il passa la main dans une de ses boucles blondes et ses doigts s'attardèrent, jouant doucement avec la mèche, avant de la coincer derrière son oreille.

Le bilan depuis son retour était désormais clair dans sa tête.

Il lui en voulait d'être parti.

Il la désirait.

Il avait des sentiments pour elle, enfouis bien plus profond qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais impossible à refouler.

Il ne la laisserait pas repartir. Et c'était sans doute le point le plus important.

"Et puis, il faut bien avouer une chose. Je suis plutôt bon en survie" lui sourit-il en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, fixant ses yeux de façon intense, si intense qu'il oublia un moment de respirer.

Il secoua la tête devant son attitude puérile, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il voulait juste frôler ses lèvres, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle réponde à son baiser de façon aussi intense.

Comme la 1ère fois.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir cette fois…

Toujours adossée au mur, Clarke passa les bras autour de son cou, tandis que Bellamy écrasait son corps contre le sien, conscient que leur corps à corps réveillait en lui un désir manifeste.

Il poussa un léger gémissement lorsque la main de Clarke parcouru sa chevelure emmêlée, et approfondit leur baiser sans plus se soucier d'où ils étaient, de ce qu'ils risquaient ou de si Clarke le repousserait ou pas. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la durée, avant qu'il n'ose passer les mains sous son t-shirt, bien trop effrayé à l'idée de faire un geste qu'elle pourrait trouver déplacé.

Il se sépara de ses lèvres à contre coeur, pour poser son front contre le sien, lui laissant la possibilité de le stopper, la possibilité de le repousser, car il ne voulait rien forcer, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la pousser sur le lit…

Mais à son étonnement, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa à son tour, lentement, passionnément, et l'espace d'une seconde, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il releva ses bras de porcelaine au dessus de sa tête pour lui retirer son t-shirt, pas plus lorsqu'il la porta sur le lit pour l'y déposer délicatement.

Cette nuit là, malgré la fatigue, malgré l'angoisse et les doutes, ils furent seuls au monde. Ils étaient juste Clarke et Bellamy. Pas 2 leaders en guerre, pas 2 ados brisés par la vie. Le monde ne reposait pas sur leurs épaules. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, éperdument, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre pour tous les moments perdus, pour tout le temps perdu…

* * *

"On ne prévient personne d'autre ok? Surtout pas Abby." ajouta Rob en jetant un coup d'oeil discret vers l'infirmerie.

5 c'était bien suffisant. C'était déjà compliqué à 5 de ne pas se faire repérer mais avoir Abby dans l'équation c'était ingérable. Elle déclencherait forcement une guerre pour sauver sa fille.

Or la guerre était déjà en marche. Mais c'était une guerre de l'ombre, une guerre insidieuse, qui les mènerait vers la victoire, il en était sur.

L'alliance contre Lexa s'était peu à peu amplifiée, rassemblant de plus en plus de personnes, de plus en plus de clans.

Et même si la jeune fille perdue qu'il avait recueillit ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, elle était leur symbole…

Il avait rejoint l'alliance un peu à contre coeur, tenant coûte que coûte à son statut de neutralité.

Mais il savait parfaitement bien que certaines causes en valaient la peine.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il en était convaincu.

Il se battrait. Pour la liberté, pour son fils dont on l'avait privé toutes ces années, et pour toutes les personnes qui avaient déjà perdues la vie…

"Quel est le plan?" demanda Evan alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les 5 mis en route en silence.

Rob échangea un regard avec Echo avant de lui répondre.

"On a plusieurs contacts là bas. L'alliance est partout. On les délivre et on s'en va." affirma-t-il fermement en serrant les poings.

"Et c'est tout?" intervint Octavia, dubitative. "On les laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte?"

"On est 5 Octavia. On ne peut rien faire d'autre sans risquer nos vies."

Lincoln le dévisagea d'un air étrange sans piper mot.

Mais Rob continua son chemin sans se retourner. L'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il se devait de les sauver avant que Polis n'explose, ou, pour être plus juste, _n'implose_.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, bercée par une tranquillité qui lui était peu commune.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en observant son compagnon, celui avec lequel elle avait fait tant de chemin depuis son arrivée sur terre.

Elle ne pouvait se défaire de cette horrible angoisse tenace qui lui vrillait l'estomac. La peur de ne pas pouvoir le protéger, la peur de ne rien pouvoir faire et de le voir mourir lui aussi.

Quelle perte, quelle douleur, quelle souffrance un corps humain est-il capable d'endurer?

La douleur physique était facilement quantifiable. Qu'en était-il de la douleur psychique?

Bellamy esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés, la sortant instantanément de sa pénible réflexion.

"Dors Clarke, il ne fait pas encore jour, on a besoin de...récupérer…" lui dit-il en ouvrant les yeux, son sourire paisible se transformant en un sourire nettement plus sarcastique.

Elle roula des yeux mais fut incapable de masquer son propre sourire, aussi timide soit-il.

Mais elle était bien trop soucieuse pour pouvoir dormir.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre et son sourire se fana lorsque la silhouette de Lexa traversa son esprit.

Elle soupira lourdement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Elle avait passé le cap de se sentir gênée de leur proximité, de leur intimité. Et ses bras, à cet instant précis, étaient sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

Il la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux.

"Tu me crois si je te promets que tout ira bien?" lui demanda-t-il en espérant la rassurer.

"Tu m'en veux si je réponds non?" lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Bellamy lui sourit contre sa chevelure blonde et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Tout ne peut pas toujours mal finir" souffla-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Si seulement… se dit Clarke en fermant les yeux, décidée à profiter de chaque parcelle de bonheur auquel elle ne croyait pourtant plus.

Si seulement…

* * *

Rob ne quittait pas Echo des yeux un seul instant.

Ils étaient tapis dans l'ombre d'un ensemble de buissons situé à quelques dizaines de mètres du bâtiment des prisonniers.

Echo avait l'air d'avoir une discussion animée avec l'un des gardes qui surveillait l'entrée.

A cette heure de la nuit, ou du début du jour, selon le point de vue, ils n'étaient que 2 à monter la garde.

La jeune femme lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle négocierait leur entrée, avant de retourner dormir dans sa tente pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle revint vers eux, l'air un peu échauffé.

"Ils ont peur" leur dit-elle en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

"Vous avez 5 minutes, je ne peux rien tenter d'autre" s'excusa-t-elle en fixant son neveux et son beau frère. "Je ne veux pas me faire démasquer. Je ne _peux_ pas me permettre d'anéantir tous les efforts déployés jusqu'à maintenant." leur affirma-t-elle.

"Tu as déjà fais beaucoup Echo! Retourne dormir, on se charge du reste" lui répondit calmement Rob. "J'irais seul" ajouta-t-il en se tournant résolument vers ses compagnons.

"Pas question, on n'est pas en mission suicide papa. On va monter la garde pendant que tu es dedans." lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

* * *

Clarke sursauta au son du cliquetis de la serrure et se redressa brusquement sur le lit, entraînant Bellamy avec elle.

Ils bondirent du lit, lui en caleçon, elle en simple t-shirt, le coeur battant sourdement dans la poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement , pour laisser s'avancer une silhouette qu'elle reconnut dans la seconde.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Rob de façon bien plus familière que leur relation ne le nécessitait, mais il passa une main sur sa taille sans une once d'hésitation, ce qui soulagea sa conscience.

Il la relâcha rapidement et Bellamy sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui de façon incertaine.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre sans lâcher son fils du regard.

Il hôcha la tête, ne s'expliquant pas le léger malaise ressentit en sa présence, avant d'enfiler rapidement un t-shirt et un jean.

"On a peu de temps" leur dit-il en jetant un oeil à l'extérieur, les laissant se revêtir.

"Tu es seul?" demanda Clarke, étonnée.

"Non jeune fille" lui répondit-il avec un sourire. "Evan, Octavia et Lincoln sont dehors."

Bellamy redressa la tête lorsque le prénom d'Octavia lui parvint aux oreilles.

"Octavia est ici? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée" jugea-t-il la mine sombre.

"Si tu penses que j'ai eu mon mot à dire" plaisanta Rob avec un petit sourire en coin.

Soudain Clarke croisa le regard de Rob et un ange passa. Il déglutit péniblement.

"Est ce que…" c'était une question sans en être une, mais Clarke avait parfaitement saisit.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air un peu gênée et ne manqua pas le regard persistant de Bellamy.

"Il faut que vous parliez" affirma-t-elle sans réellement les regarder.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

"On n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire causette, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. On y va" déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Clarke sortit la première, non sans avoir décoché un regard assassin à Rob. Elle s'était mise en porte à faux vis à vis de Bellamy, et elle détestait ça. _Il_ allait la détester lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle lui avait cacher une information de cette importance…

Elle soupira. Elle était plus paumée que jamais, et la force qui la menait vers Bellamy, plus forte que jamais...

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Chapitre Bellarke qui a son importance!**

**Je me suis permis d'emprunter une phrase à OUAT. Même si je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Emma Swan (bon Hook par contre...ne me laisse pas indifférente lol), je trouvais que cette phrase correspondait bien à la situation ;)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, il y aura encore 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.**

**Bisous!**


	14. Chapter 13

**OYE OYE!**

**Non non, ce n'est pas un mirage, le chapitre 14 est bien en ligne :)**

**D'ailleurs c'est le dernier de la fanfic.**

**Et pour que vous me pardonniez, il est trèèèès long! J'ai hésité à le scinder en 2 mais j'ai eu pitié de vous!**

**On se retrouve à la fin pour quelques explications.**

* * *

Ils sortirent le plus silencieusement possible, dans une certaine angoisse.

Clarke poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les bras d'Evan la soulevèrent de terre, et sourit dans son cou.

En peu de temps, elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient devenus de vrais amis.

Elle sentit alors la tension qui émanait de Bellamy, à sa droite, et se décolla d'Evan en luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Leur relation était suffisamment complexe sans qu'elle ait à introduire une part de jalousie dans son esprit. Une jalousie sans fondement qui plus est.

Elle lui saisit instinctivement la main comme pour l'apaiser, sans avoir besoin de croiser son regard.

Rob les appela d'un signe de la main, et le petit groupe se mit en route.

Le coeur de Bellamy fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut Octavia et Lincoln, cachés dans les buissons.

"Toujours à te fourrer dans des situations pas possible, hein frangin?"

Il la serra contre lui et lutta contre lui même pour la laisser s'échapper et ne pas lui hurler dessus.

Sa soeur. Sa responsabilité. Pour la vie.

"Tu n'aurais pas du prendre ce risque O" la sermonna-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement _Cause toujours tu m'interresses_.

"Aller, on se met en route" les coupa Rob, visiblement amusé de la situation.

"Où est Evan?"

Clarke les stoppa instantanément dans leur élan.

Rob plissa les yeux et jeta un oeil aux alentours, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

"Vous avancez, je vais le chercher." déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

"Hors de question de te laisser tout seul" lui répondit Clarke avec entêtement.

"Ecoutez moi bien" dit-il en s'adressant au groupe entier, sans répondre directement à la jeune fille.

"Le temps nous est compté. Polis vit ses dernières heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour retrouver Evan. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'alerte ne va pas tarder à être donnée. Rien ne sert de sacrifier plus de vies. Vous rentrez et je vous rejoints. Je vais trouver Echo, elle m'aidera."

"Comment ça Polis vit ses dernières heures?" demanda Bellamy.

"L'alliance mettra un terme définitif au règne de Lexa dans 24h. Polis sera rayé de la carte. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre" lui répondit-il les yeux dans les yeux.

"Je reste avec toi"

"Pas question"

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour nous. Je ne rentrerai pas sans vous"

Bellamy croisa les bras d'un air obstiné et n'était pas près à en démordre.

Il n'était ni lâche ni peureux. Quoiqu'il advienne, Rob et Evan avaient sauvé la vie de Clarke, et la sienne avec un peu de chance.

Il était inenvisageable à ses yeux de les abandonner à leur sort.

"Je reste aussi" lâcha Clarke en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, et elle constata que jamais ils n'étaient apparu plus semblable qu'à cet instant précis.

"Non!"

Il avait presqu'hurler, et 4 paires d'yeux assassins étaient rivés sur lui.

"Tu rentres avec Octavia et Lincoln. Linc, je compte sur toi pour les ramener à bon port."

Le jeune Grounder hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

"Je ne te laisse pas seul ici Bell" l'implora Clarke.

"Tu sais que tu es trop importante à leurs yeux. Pour le bien de tous, il faut que tu sois en sécurité. Rentre Clarke. S'il te plait."

"Il a raison Clarke, tu ne nous aideras pas en restant."

La voix de Rob était implacable et Clarke sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, c'était impensable. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait touché la rédemption et, plus important, le bonheur du bout des doigts et que tout lui échappait à une vitesse vertigineuse sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contrôle sur sa destinée. C'était...injuste et totalement terrifiant.

Bellamy se tourna alors vers elle et lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses mains.

"Tout va bien se passer d'accord? Tout ne peut pas toujours mal finir, tu te souviens?"

Elle hocha la tête en tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir, et posa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres.

"Reviens moi d'accord?" chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Le coeur de Bellamy se serra sur ces quelques mots. La jeune blonde en face de lui, celle qui pouvait être si forte et déterminée, paraissait d'un seul coup si vulnérable, qu'il eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de se ressaisir.

Il hocha lentement la tête, évitant les promesses qu'il n'était peut être pas à même de tenir, et l'embrassa fougueusement, essayant d'oublier que peut être , il ne pourrait plus goûter ses lèvres et la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne...

Clarke lui serra le bras lorsqu'il se recula, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, même si elle savait son geste désespérée, et le regarda étreindre Octavia puis s'éloigner sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Son coeur semblait lourd dans sa poitrine, et pour un peu elle regretterait le temps où il lui semblait mort.

Parce qu'un coeur mort, ça ne se déchirait pas, comme le sien à cet instant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ravala ses larmes.

"On rentre" décréta Lincoln sans un mot de plus. C'était inutile. Les 2 jeunes filles le suivirent dans un silence de mort…

* * *

"On va contourner le centre et éviter les quartiers de Lexa"

Rob semblait soucieux, mais comment lui en vouloir. Son fils était sans doute fait prisonnier…

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon...moment" commença Bellamy, captant instantanément l'attention de Rob. "Mais je voulais te remercier. Tu n'avais clairement pas de raison de risquer ta vie et celle de ton fils. Et maintenant je sais que Clarke est en sécurité. Du moins elle le sera dans peu de temps. Enfin bref...merci…" répéta-t-il un peu gêné.

Rob hésita un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre dans ces circonstances particulières. Il aurait voulu être à même de tout lui expliquer, de lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour Evan et lui. Tout pour rattraper le temps perdu… Mais justement, le temps leur manquait.

"Chaque vie a son importance Bellamy. Même si la fin justifie les moyens, il ne faut jamais perdre ça de vue" murmura-t-il en essayant de mettre ses pensées au clair.

Il balaya la ville d'un coup d'oeil rapide et angoissé.

"Il y a bien trop d'effervescence. Lexa doit être au courant de votre évasion. Il faut retrouver Evan au plus vite.

Bellamy sortit d'instinct son couteau lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"En effet Lexa est au courant" murmura Echo. "Et vous faites de piètres soldats" ajouta-t-elle avec une moue ironique.

Bellamy lâcha un soupir, qui se transforma en sourire. Peut être que l'espoir n'était pas tout à fait perdu finalement.

"On a besoin de toi pour retrouver Evan" avoua Rob d'un air désespéré.

"ça tombe bien, je l'ai déjà trouvé. Sérieusement vous êtes passé pro dans l'art de vous fourrer dans le pétrin"

Un sourire illumina le visage de Rob, avant qu'il ne se rende compte d'une incohérence.

"Alors où est-il?" demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

"Il...est blessé à la jambe. C'était plus sur qu'il se cache et nous attende. Une chance que je sois tombée sur vous. En vous cherchant un peu quand même…"

Bellamy se demanda furtivement comment Echo pouvait plaisanter dans un moment pareil, mais jugea qu'au final, ça détendait plutôt bien l'atmosphère…

Il regagnèrent la cachette d'Evan, et le découvrirent assis par terre, la jambe en sang.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" demanda calmement Rob en improvisant un garrot de fortune avec un morceau de sa chemise.

"Ils n'ont pas aimé que j'essaie de me défendre" soupira le blessé. "Où est le médecin quand on en a besoin?"

Même sous le ton de la plaisanterie, Bellamy pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude dans l'expression du jeune homme.

Et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ça le rassurait...ou l'agaçait prodigieusement…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à le rassurer.

"Elle est sur la route avec Octavia et Lincoln"

Evan posa ses yeux sombres vers Bellamy et hocha la tête, content qu'elle soit en sécurité.

"Est ce que tu peux marcher?"

"Bien sur que oui"

Evan se mit debout mais grimaça longuement en faisant quelques pas.

"Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide" constata Bellamy. "Prends appui sur moi"

Ce dernier lui lança un nouveau regard d'une intensité inégalée. Et Bellamy fronça les sourcils, il avait bien du mal à interpréter les réactions du jeune homme, mais au delà de ça, il était troublé par lui, et Rob. Un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer…

Les 2 frères se mirent en route mais Rob restait en retrait avec Echo, et ils mirent du temps à assimiler ses paroles.

"Ils vont nous rattraper. On n'a aucune chance"

"Quel optimisme, quelle joie de vivre! Toi tu sais remonter le moral des troupes papa!"

"C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Evan"

"Laissez moi ici. Je ne ferais que vous entraver. Sans moi vous avez une vraie chance!"

"Ferme là! Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ici!"

Bellamy se sentit de trop dans leur conversation. Il n'avait jamais vu Rob s'emporter de la sorte, lui qui semblait si calme et pacifique.

Mais il ne pouvait nier l'amour qui se dégageait alors du père, prèt à tout pour sauver son fils.

Rob échangea alors un regard avec Echo, qui semblait peinée et incertaine.

"Je reste pour couvrir vos arrières. Vous 2 vous rentrez au camp Jaha. Sans vous arrêter."

"Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais papa" murmura Evan la voix teintée de reproche.

"C'est moi qui vais rester. Vous êtes ici par ma faute. Vous avez libéré Clarke, c'est le plus important. Maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre en charge la suite. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, pas vous."

"Hors de question" trancha Rob. "Vous 2 en vie, c'est la seule chose qui compte"

Evan ferma les yeux brièvement, conscient du destin qui venait de se jouer. Son père ferait tout pour garder ses 2 fils en vie. Il ne serait pas le père qu'il aimait et admirait depuis toujours sinon.

"Papa…" lâcha-t-il, fataliste…

"Il n'y a aucune raison que je parte avec Evan. EH OH, je suis le seul à avoir conscience de ça?"

Rob posa les yeux sur Bellamy et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Toujours le bon timing papa" souffla Evan plus pour lui même que pour l'assemblée.

"Il faut que tu le sauves. Evan est ton frère"

Bellamy cessa de respirer sans même s'en rendre compte. A vrai dire, il lui sembla même que la terre avait cessé de tourner.

Il posa un regard complètement hagard sur Evan, puis sur Rob, sans rien comprendre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?"

"Evan t'expliquera. On n'a pas le temps. Maintenant, partez! C'est un ordre!"

"Papa!" gronda Evan.

"Bellamy. Je laisse Evan sous ta responsabilité. Comme Octavia l'est déjà. S'il te plait" l'implora-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Rob relâcha a pression de sa main et se tourna vers Evan.

"Tu sais que c'est la meilleure décision. Serrez vous les coudes, je ferais tout pour vous rejoindre rapidement."

Il tira violemment son fils dans ses bras, saisit par une émotion qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Les bras ballants, incapable de réfléchir avec cohérence, Bellamy se dirigea vers lui de sorte qu'il se retrouve face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Est ce que ça veut dire…"

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, ça lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer à voix haute. De toute manière, Rob mit un terme à ses pensées en le serrant contre lui.

C'était une sensation étrange et tellement nouvelle qu'il hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

"Je suis désolé. Pour le mauvais timing comme le dit Evan. Désolé pour toutes les années perdues. Désolé si je ne peux rien réparer. Crois moi, c'est mon rêve le plus sincère. Remonter le temps et apprendre ton existence il y a plus de 20 ans…"

Bellamy cligna des yeux sans relâcher son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas voir ce moment se terminer, c'était bien trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas partir et risquer de ne plus le revoir. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il avait enfin trouvé une famille.

Comme si Rob pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il se détacha à contre coeur en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Evan est ta famille. Sauve le" conclut-il d'une voix sombre. "Partez!" ordonna-t-il.

"Comment est ce que tu vas faire pour les retarder?"

"Je trouverais"

Echo serra longuement Evan dans ses bras, puis Bellamy.

"On se retrouve bientôt" leur sourit-elle entre ses larmes.

Evan prit appui sur Bellamy et ils avancèrent précautionneusement vers la forêt.

"On ne peut pas le laisser"

"Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi" lui répondit Bellamy d'un air morbide. "Mais on va y passer tous les 3 si on reste"

L'heure qui suivit se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ils avançaient, tantôt à découvert, tantôt derrière les buissons, ruminant sans aucun doute les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, chacun à leur manière.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après 3h de route, Evan étant complètement épuisé.

Bellamy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa plaie, se demandant si elle était en train de s'infecter, et ce que ferait Clarke si elle était présente. Seulement, elle n'était pas là, et il ne s'y connaissait en rien dans les plantes médicinales.

Il soupira doucement en prenant une longue gorgée d'eau, avant de s'apercevoir qu'Evan l'observait.

Ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïences quelques longues secondes, avant que Bellamy ne lui pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer?"

Et Evan lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce que son père lui avait révélé.

"Donc Clarke sait"

C'était idiot, mais c'était la 1ère chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. C'était sans doute plus simple de se trouver un défouloire.

Evan roula des yeux. "Si tu pouvais être moins crétin, j'arriverais mieux à me concentrer sur ma marche" lui dit-il alors qu'ils avaient repris la route depuis environ 20 minutes.

Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de rouler des yeux. Evan était sarcastique certes, mais tellement franc qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir. Surtout depuis que c'était son frère, sourit le jeune homme, attendrit.

"C'est … pour ça que vous êtes venus au camp Jaha?"

"Évidemment. Crois le ou non, les liens du sang sont sacrés dans la famille. Mais j'imagine que tu le sais. Quand on te voit avec Octavia…"

Evan laissa sa phrase en suspend. Oui, il enviait leur relation. Elle était clairement unique et exclusive.

Et si Bellamy avait manqué d'un père, Evan avait manqué et d'une mère, et d'un frère…

"Oui...la famille c'est sacré" confirma-t-il d'une voix ferme en croisant le regard de son frère.

Il se sentait mal. Mal de n'avoir appris que maintenant, mal de s'être montré hostile envers eux à leur arrivée. Mal de ne pas avoir profité des quelques moments avec Rob, et surtout mal d'être là, alors qu'il était en plein coeur de la bataille.

"Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours."

C'était plus une prière qu'une affirmatif, mais peu importait. Ils en avaient besoin tous les 2.

En attendant, ils se serreraient les coudes.

Ils arrivèrent au camp JAHA dans le milieu de l'après midi, complètement à bout de force.

Tout lui paraissait morne et sombre, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Clarke au loin. Juste une éclaircie durant la tempête, mais il ne put empêcher son coeur de bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle était saine et sauve. Saine et sauve…

Alors l'espoir pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Il savait qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il pourrait tout endurer…

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle était là devant lui, en larmes et pourtant avec ce sourire extatique qui devait reflétait le sien.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui.

"Occupe toi d'Evan" lui dit-il en la repoussant gentiment.

"Content de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma vie"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où est Rob?" s'alarma Clarke.

Bellamy laissa à Evan les explications, sa pseudo jalousie avait plus ou moins disparue, emportée par les trop nombreuses révélations du jour. Il laissa Clarke soigner son frère et s'installa à l'entrée du camp, pour être seul.

S'il avait convenablement calculé, ils avaient mis plus de 10h à faire le chemin retour, et ils avaient environ 3h de décallage avec le départ de Clarke. Ce qui lui laissait, route exclue, moins de 3h devant lui.

La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se devait d'y retourner.

Clarke l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

"Et ce que tu m'en veux?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, comme si c'était sa place depuis toujours.

Il n'avait plus vraiment réfléchit à la question depuis qu'Evan lui avait tout raconté, mais il ne ressentait aucune colère.

"J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait."

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour l'accueillir un peu plus près de lui, et sentir sa chaleur se diffuser là où il en avait le plus besoin: dans son coeur.

"Est ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es revenue?" murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

Il la sentit acquiescer sans qu'elle ne croise son regard.

"Est ce que tu comptes repartir?"

Il avait besoin de savoir. Peut être que c'était un peu tôt, peut être qu'il la brusquait, mais il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de se préparer à la pire des éventualités.

Clarke soupira longuement, puis déposa un doux baiser contre sa joue.

Ces derniers jours, elle était passée par une palette d'émotion qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

Toutes ses convictions avaient volé en éclat. Tout ce dont elle pensait être sur avait plus en moins implosé.

Et tout ça à cause de lui. Grâce à lui?

Ils avaient encore énormément de route à parcourir, mais pour la première fois depuis Mont Weather, elle n'avait pas envie de faire ce bout de chemin...seule…

"Non. je ne partirais pas. Pas sans toi…" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres, de son coeur, de sa vie.

Non, elle ne partirait plus jamais loin de lui…

"Retourne t'occuper d'Evan, il m'inquiète. On se voit plus tard" lui assura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Oui il pourrait sans aucun doute s'y accoutumer. Le goût de ses lèvres, de son sourire, il ne voulait plus s'en passer.

Pourtant, il venait de lui cacher une chose essentielle. Son départ à _lui._

Il serra les poings, récupéra son sac à dos et reprit la direction de Mont Weather, en ayant pris soin de laisser un petit mot à Clarke dans sa tente. Petit mot qu'elle ne devrait pas trouver dans l'immédiat…

Il avait fait les ¾ de la route lorsqu'il aperçut le nuage de fumée.

Il stoppa net et se résigna à s'asseoir, par terre, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le nuage venait de Polis. La ville avait explosé. C'était trop tard…

Il se sentit dépité, mais pas que ça. Anéantie, en colère, furieux même!

Bellamy se releva et continua dans sa lancée vers Polis. Il se mit à courir, son énergie décuplé par la fureur. Il courait à en perdre haleine, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, refusant d'admettre la sordide vérité.

Il arriva aux portes de la ville à bout de souffle et le coeur en berne.

Parmi le groupe d'opposants à Lexa qu'il devina par la fièvre qui les animait, il cru reconnaître la silhouette d'Echo.

Il s'avança vers elle et le dernier petit espoir s'envola quand il la trouva en larmes.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant tellement fort que la jointure de ses doigts restait anormalement blanche.

"Il...il…je n'ai rien pu faire...

Il était comme un frère pour moi, comme un père, j'aurais tout donné pour le garder en vie."

"Je sais...Evan m'a tout raconté"

"Mais il est...était...tellement buté, toujours envie de sauver le monde entier! Il est mort en me sauvant la vie Bell"

Bellamy ne trouvait pas les mots pour la consoler.

Comment le pourrait-il?

Il venait de perdre son père. L'unique personne qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus articuler un seul mot.

Echo avait décidé de le raccompagner au camp. Elle voulait voir Evan, elle voulait pouvoir se recueillir en famille.

Bellamy ne protesta pas.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au camp, où Clarke l'attendait, pétrifiée d'inquiétude.

Mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme si une partie de lui même était morte.

Il culpabilisait aussi. Comme Evan. Comme Echo.

Pourtant, il se sentait seul responsable…

Plus les jours passaient, et plus il s'isolait dans sa bulle, sans même pouvoir verser une seule larme.

Il voyait à quel point Clarke était perturbée par tout ça, à quel point elle aurait voulu être là pour lui. Mais il voulait juste être seul et faire son deuil.

Repousser les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde était devenu une habitude.

Il ne l'entendit pas approcher, mais il la devina, c'était comme un sixième sens dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés sans oser le toucher, sans doute de peur de le voir s'enfuir. Et elle n'avait sans doute pas tort.

Elle prit cependant la parole. "Tant qu'on respire, tant qu'on pleure, tant qu'on ressent, alors on vit. Un jour tu m'as dit ces mots pleins de sagesse. Je trouve qu'ils n'ont jamais eu autant leur place qu'ici et maintenant."

Bellamy se décida enfin à la regarder.

Elle avait les yeux baissés et triturait ses mains dans un geste nerveux.

Il n'avait pas remarqué comment les cernes avaient creusé son visage ces derniers jours, ni la pâleur de son teint, et il se sentit coupable de lui faire vivre ça à elle aussi.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, à sa grande surprise.

Une fois debout tous les 2, il la serra contre lui, et laissa s'échapper les premières larmes de deuil, celles qui avaient si longtemps refusé de couler.

A présent, il ne savait que faire pour les arrêter.

Ils restèrent perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des heures, avant de rentrer dormir ce soir là, dans la tente de Bellamy, toujours serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_5 jours plus tard_

C'était l'heure du départ. Le grand départ. Ils firent la route de nuit jusqu'au camp d'Evan et Rob, conscient de l'enjeu de leur discrétion. Et ils arrivèrent à l'aube.

Bellamy serra la main de Clarke et lui envoya son 1er sourire de la semaine.

"Est ce qu'on va enfin se le boire ce verre?" lui demanda-t-il mi sarcastique mi sérieux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement d'un baiser rempli d'espoir et de promesses.

_5 ans plus tard_

Clarke sursauta, hurla et porta la main à son ventre arrondi, le tout au même instant.

"Merde! Mettez un panneau ou je ne sais pas! Vous voulez nous traumatiser, moi et mon futur enfant innocent?" demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches, l'air faussement furieuse.

"Je rêve. Et sinon, frapper avant d'entrer tu connais?" lui rétorqua Evan, se rhabillant nonchalamment.

Clarke détourna les yeux et les posa sur Raven, pas plus habillée.

"J'ai un soucis avec la douche. Je...vais...ailleurs..." ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle fonça sur Bellamy en sortant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-elle abruptement.

"Woahh, tant de joie me réchauffe le coeur princesse" plaisanta-t-il, un peu étonné. "J'ai vraiment du mal avec les hormones" ajouta-t-il avec un geste vers son ventre.

"Désolée. Je croyais que tu étais en mission" lui dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement.

"La mission a été annulée. Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

"La douche ne fonctionne plus" chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Ok. Ce que je vais dire est sans doute un peu idiot mais...c'est pas grave Clarke. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde..."

Satanées hormones. Il se retint de rire devant la mine catastrophée de la jolie blonde. Il était grand temps que leur bébé vienne au monde.

"Hey, je vais jeter un oeil, ça sera réparé d'ici quelques minutes ok?"

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire refit surface.

"Je suis tombée sur Raven et Evan"

"Et?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Et s'ils persévèrent à ce rythme, on ne va pas être les seuls à devenir parents sous peu!"

"Ohh pitié, j'ai pas envie de connaitre quoique ce soit sur la vie sexuelle de mon frangin!"

"Je suis d'accord" lança Evan en sortant. "Aller, on va voir cette douche?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vous ne serez pas trop de 2!"

Evan la dépassa, mais s'arrêta à hauteur de son frère. "Comment tu fais pour la supporter?"

Bellamy se mit à rire compulsivement, la fatigue ayant sans doute son rôle.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était habitué à l'humour corrosif de son frère, et le partageait volontiers.

Il se sentait aussi soudé à lui qu'à Octavia, ce n'était pas peu dire.

"Je t'ai entendu" marmonna Clarke en frappant Bellamy au bras au passage.

"Hey!"

Il la rattrapa en 2 temps 3 mouvements. "Tu sais que je t'aime hein?"

Si son ton laissait penser à la plaisanterie, ses yeux trahissaient l'amour inconditionnel qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit tendrement en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

"Oui je sais. Tu as de la chance, moi aussi je t'aime"

* * *

**Bon, je vous vois venir!  
**

**Vous auriez voulu une fin "complètement" heureuse.**

**Pour moi c'était inenvisageable dans le cadre de la série.**

**J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire mourir Rob Evan ou juste Echo, mais au final, Rob m'a semblé le plus judicieux...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**


End file.
